The Lie Within
by Shirasaka Konoe
Summary: Tidak pernah, walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama tujuh belas tahun. Awal Tsugaru/Shizuo, plus sedikit one-sided Tsugaru/Delic, nanti Izuo dan bulan Juni. AU, YAOI, dan lain-lain. Petuah eyang: ga suka, jangan baca. Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1: The Killer's Face

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Apakah ini wajah pembunuh seharusnya?

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Kali ini, saia pengen bikin yang agak twisting-twisting sana-sini pairingnya. Muhehehe... *evil grin* Lagi-lagi, ini adalah hasil saia kalah buat tantangan 15 menit satu storyline. Lagi-lagi juga karena kepanjangan dan saia ga sempet selesai nulisnya. Heuh...

Chara ni cerita sebenernya Shizuo ama Izaya dan para alter-egos, tapi karena ga mungkin saia taruh charanya delapan, saia pake Shizuo dan Izaya aja untuk mewakili semuanya. :D Mudah-mudahan tidak membingungkan.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Amankan bangunan utara!"

Terdengar suara para penjaga kediaman Orihara memecah kesunyian malam.

Malam itu, pencuri lihai berhasil memasuki kediaman keluarga informan terhebat itu walaupun dengan penjagaan maksimal sekalipun setelah pada hari sebelumnya mengirimkan surat ancaman.

Dan yang ingin dicuri oleh pencuri itu adalah nyawa dari anak ketiga keluarga ini; Orihara Hachimenroppi.

Yang malam itu terbangun karena ributnya suara manusia-manusia di luar kamarnya yang terletak di bangunan utara. "Hah… kenapa selalu aku yang menjadi sasaran?"

Terdengar bunyi tembakan, bunyi besi, mungkin pisau atau pedang, yang beradu dengan besi lainnya, bunyi teriakan orang yang terluka.

"Hm? Hebat juga mereka bisa menembus pertahanan penjaga elit dari kerajaan," gumam Roppi pelan mendengar satu persatu penjaga banguna itu gugur. "Apa sebaiknya aku keluar saja?" gumamnya lagi sambil melangkah membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah menuju ruang utama gedung itu, tempat dimana hanya tinggal sedikit lagi penjaga yang masih berdiri, sementara sisanya terkulai lemas di atas lantai marmer dingin berwarna hitam putih.

"Hachimenroppi-sama! Anda sebaiknya tidak kelu—argh!"

Satu lagi penjaga tumbang. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

Aneh sekali, mana para pencuri itu? Bersembunyi dan membiarkan satu temannya yang memakai baju serba hitam dan cadar hitam untuk menutupi wajahnya melakukan semua pekerjaan?

Atau justru…

"He… menumbangkan sepasukan penjaga sendirian, ya? Menarik. Kau kuat juga…" ujar Roppi sambil menuruni tangga marmer yang juga hitam putih. Aura hitam seakan memadat di sekelilingnya, membentuk tangan-tangan hitam yang terlihat kering dan rapuh, padahal tangan-tangan itu bisa saja meremukkan baja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir… mungkin banyak yang mengincarnya karena kekuatannya ini, ya?

Pencuri nyawa alias pembunuh di lantai bawah tidak terlihat gentar. Dia justru mengambil ancang-ancang, bersiap untuk menyerang. Di kedua tangannya telah siap dua buah katana yang terlihat begitu tajam. Permukaannya yang mengilap memantulkan cahaya bulan yang masuk dari jendela besar di tangga yang sedang dituruni Roppi.

Dalam satu kedipan mata, keduanya saling menyerang. Roppi mengeluarkan tangan-tangan hitam dari lantai untuk menangkap kaki si pembunuh yang langsung melompat menghindari tangan-tangan yang menggapai-gapai dirinya.

Si pembunuh menerjang Roppi dengan katana-nya, bersiap untuk menebas Roppi tanpa ada sedikitpun keraguan terpancar di kedua mata merahnya seperti yang biasanya muncul ketika seseorang akan membunuh orang lain. Mungkin karena dia meminum obat peredam emosi, atau dia sudah terbiasa membunuh. Hanya dua itu pilihannya.

Tangan hitam kembali menyerang si pembunuh dan melemparnya ke sebrang ruangan. Roppi tertawa melihat pembunuh itu sepertinya sedikit kesakitan memegangi perutnya yang terkena hantaman tangan-tangan hitam dari aura Roppi.

Tapi hanya itu saja, dia kembali berlari ke arah Roppi dengan kecepatan yang lumayan hebat untuk seorang manusia. Tapi tidak akan cukup cepat untuk bisa menghindari serangan lengan-lengan kering dari Roppi. "Aku yang menang," ujar Roppi sambil mengirim tangan-tangan hitam lagi merayapi lantai dengan cepat dan menangkap si pembunuh. Sebuah seringai menang terpatri di wajahnya, sampai ketika pembunuh itu dengan mudahnya melompat dan menghilang entah kemana dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikalahkan oleh tangan-tangan auranya.

Roppi sedikit terpaku dan tiba-tiba saja si pembunuh sudah berada di belakangnya dan menebaskan pedangnya.

"Ups." Dengan cepat Roppi menghindari tebasan pedang tajam yang siap membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Tapi dia tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari tebasan pedang yang satu lagi. Lengannya tergores sedikit.

"Menarik juga kau, manusia, sampai bisa melukaiku. Kau orang yang pertama setelah Izaya dan Psyche, kau tahu," puji Roppi sedikit sambil bersiap menyerang lagi. Kalau bukan perasaan limbung ketika dia mencoba bergerak. Dia menyadarinya. "Kau memoleskan racun pada pedangmu, manusia? Pintar juga…" ujarnya. Aura berbentuk tangannya perlahan menghilang.

Dia tidak ditanggapi apa-apa selain sebuah ancang-ancang dari si pembunuh yang menyiapkan pedangnya.

'Apa ini berarti aku akan mati? Ah, aku bahkan belum mengalahkan Izaya,' batin Roppi sambil menunggu tebasan pedang si pembunuh dengan mata terpejam.

Sebuah bunyi besi beradu terdengar. Ketika Roppi membuka matanya, dia melihat Izaya, kakaknya yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu pulang dari tugasnya, menahan kedua pedang si pembunuh dengan kedua pisaunya. Si pembunuh berbaju hitam langsung undur menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Roppi-kun, kau bisa kalah darinya?" komentar Izaya sambil menyeringai. "Dan kau masih ingin mengalahkanku? Mungkin nanti, Roppi-kun. Kau masih terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun."

"Roppi-chan~!" panggil sebuah suara lain. Psyche sedang berlari ke arahnya. Di kedua tangannya, pedang besar dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit yang memancarkan cahaya magenta siap untuk menebas apapun yang menghalanginya.

"Psyche-tan, simpan dulu pedangmu dan rawat Roppi. Sepertinya dia kena racun," perintah Izaya pada adiknya.

"Baik~!" jawab Psyche sambil menghilangkan kedua pedangnya ke udara. "Sini, Roppi-chan," ujarnya sambil mengangkat lengan Roppi yang tergores pedang. Sedikit cahaya magenta berpedar pada tangannya yang berada di atas luka Roppi. "Nah, sudah. Kau tidak dalam bahaya."

"Iya, iya. Aku tahu, Psyche," balas Roppi sambil berdiri. Tubuhnya langsung terasa ringan dan tidak lagi limbung. "Kalian serang dia, aku akan mencoba untuk menangkapnya," serunya pada kedua kakaknya.

"Tidak perlu kau bilang dua kali, Roppi-kun," balas Izaya sambil melancarkan serangannya bersama Psyche.

Dalam waktu singkat, si pembunuh sudah berada dalam balutan hitam aura Roppi. Psyche sibuk mengobati penjaga yang terluka.

Dan dia merasa heran ketika menemukan bahwa sama sekali tidak ada penjaga yang mati. Mereka hanya terluka di bagian tertentu, yang jauh dari bagian vital, yang membuat mereka tidak bisa bergerak untuk sementara. "Hm… racun di tubuh Roppi-chan juga tadi tidak berbahaya…" gumam Psyche sambil mengobati para penjaga.

Sementara itu, Izaya dan Roppi sibuk menanyai si pembunuh yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya yang tertutup cadar hitam. "Argh! Kalau begini caranya, dia tidak akan berbicara sampai pagi juga!" keluh Izaya kesal.

"Ya, sudah. Buka saja topengnya dan mungkin kita bisa teliti dia kira-kira diutus siapa," balas Roppi dengan datar.

"Iya, kau benar," tanggap Izaya. Tangannya terulur, bersiap untuk melepas cadar yang menutupi kepala dan wajah, kecuali mata, si pembunuh. Kedua mata merahnya terbelalak, seakan ingin menolak untuk topengnya dibuka.

Tapi itu tidak akan ada gunanya, karena Izaya sudah menarik kain hitam yang menyelubungi wajahnya.

"Kau…" gumam Izaya kaget. Bahkan Roppi juga kaget melihat wajah di balik kain itu.

Rambut pirang, kulit seputih marmer, hidung yang mancung, bibir yang terlukis sempurna.

Tidak mungkin.

"Mau apa keluarga Heiwajima mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuh Roppi? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa bukan orang hasil latihan mereka saja melainkan harus sampai keturunannya sendiri?" gumam Izaya heran. Sementara Roppi lebih heran dengan ekspresi si pembunuh. Dia kira dia akan melihat wajah yang kejam, wajah penuh amarah dan kebencian. Atau mungkin wajah tanpa ekspresi sekalian. Tapi bukan itu yang dia lihat.

Yang dia lihat adalah wajah lembut seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata merah, yang entah kenapa terlihat ketakutan dan… malu, mungkin? Dan Roppi tidak akan heran kalau suara yang lembut juga yang akan keluar dari mulut itu. Dia hanya heran ketika suara lembut itu mengatakan hanya satu kalimat pendek. "Maafkan aku…"

* * *

Sebuah ketukan kasar terdengar di pintu gerbang kayu kediaman keluarga Heiwajima yang bernuansa Jepang kuno. Tsugaru langsung membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa yang begitu tidak sopan mengetuk pintu dengan kasar di pagi-pagi buta begini.

Di balik pintu, Izaya yang marah berdiri. "Katakan, apa maksudnya ini?"

Tsugaru memandang Izaya. "Maksudmu?"

"Kalian mengirim pembunuh ke kediaman Orihara untuk membunuh Roppi."

Tsugaru heran mendengar Izaya. "Aku tidak tahu maksudmu, Izaya. Tapi, tolong pergi sekarang dan tidak usah datang kemari lagi."

"Aku juga tidak ingin berada disini kalau kalian tidak mengirim pembunuh untuk membunuh adikku!"

"Izaya, tolong jangan berteriak. Dan tolong pergi sekarang sebelum—"

"Tsugaru-san?"

Terlambat.

Seorang pemuda pirang dengan yukata putih untuk tidur dan sebuah haori abu-abu berdiri di koridor pintu masuk, memandangi kedua orang yang sedang berdebat di ambang pintu gerbang. "Izaya? Ada apa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Ah, Shizu-chan. Selamat pagi. Kau tidak tahu? Sepertinya keluarga Heiwajima mengirimkan anggota keluarganya untuk membunuh adikku."

"Shizuo, masuklah ke dalam. Kau masih belum sehat," perintah Tsugaru lembut sambil tersenyum kecil pada pemuda pirang bermata sewarna madu itu.

"Ada apa? Aku ingin tahu," desak Shizuo, tidak puas dengan jawaban Izaya.

"Shizuo, masuk ke dalam."

"Tsugaru-san—"

"Shizuo-nii-chan, ayo masuk ke dalam," panggil sebuah suara. Di belakang Shizuo, berdiri Delic yang sepertinya baru terbangun. "Nanti kau tambah sakit."

Akhirnya, Shizuo tidak memiliki pilihan selain mematuhi Tsugaru dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Delic," panggil Tsugaru. Pemuda yang dipanggil itu langsung berjalan ke arah Tsugaru.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan pergi sebentar. Pastikan Shizuo tetap di kamar dan tidak mengikutiku," pintanya pada adik ipar sekaligus sepupunya yang bermata magenta itu.

"Baiklah," balas Delic patuh. Dia langsung berjalan kembali ke dalam rumah.

Izaya, merasa diabaikan dari tadi, akhirnya bersuara juga. "He… jangan-jangan justru kau tidak tahu apa-apa dan malah ternyata _Shizuo_-mu tersayang yang mengirim pembunuh itu," ujarnya sambil berjalan menjauhi gerbang.

Tsugaru menutup gerbang dan mengikuti Izaya berjalan menuju kediaman Orihara, berharap Shizuo tidak akan mengikutinya karena rasa penasaran, atau… keinginan untuk melihat orang yang dikatakan dari keluarganya.

"Diam. Dia tidak mungkin melakukan itu."

Dia hanya ditanggapi oleh seringai Izaya. Dan sebuah nasihat; "Kau sebaiknya tidak terlalu mempercayainya. Dia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan kebenaran."

"Aku tidak peduli akan hal itu," balas Tsugaru karena dia tahu, Shizuo tidak pernah berbohong kecuali sekali dalam hidupnya.

Lagi-lagi Izaya menyeringai. "Jangan biarkan cintamu padanya membutakan dirimu, Tsugaru. Kau tahu sendiri, bukan dirimu yang dia cintai," ujanya pelan walaupun sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak terlalu yakin lagi akan hal itu.

Tsugaru bisa merasakan racun dalam kalimat Izaya. Tapi dia memilih untuk diam, sebagian kecil karena menyangkal itu akan membuat Izaya semakin senang menggunakan itu untuk melawannya.

Dan sebagian besar karena dia tahu itu memang benar.

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

Dan saia sukses bikin agenda saia yang udah lumayaan kosong penuh lagi. Huehehe... *nangis sambil ketawa, entah bahagia ato sedih*

Oh, ya. Ada yang bisa nyebut fic apa aja yang perlu saia selesaikan? Karena, jujur, saia sendiri hampir lupa apa aja... ==a *contoh author tidak bertanggung jawab*

Eniwei, ada yang mau ripiu? *insert puppy eyes* :D


	2. Chapter 2: The Third Lie

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Tiga kali Shizuo berbohong. Tsugaru tahu semua kebohongan itu.

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Hm, kuku panjang itu ga enak. Dua kuku saia patah dan saia harus mengetik dengan rasa sakit di jari tengah dan jari telunjuk saia. D:

Ya… aside from that, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Tsugaru memasuki kediaman Orihara yang bernuansa Eropa. Ruang utama bangunan utara, tempat tadi malam terjadinya perkara tersebut, masih berbau darah. Di tengan ruangan itu, berdiri dua lagi anak keluarga Orihara, Hachimenroppi dan Psyche. Dan seorang pemuda pirang berbaju hitam yang duduk di lantai, dibalut oleh aura hitam milik Roppi yang bisa dibentuk sesuka hatinya.

"Disana, Tsugaru. Dia datang tadi malam kesini dan mengalahkan semua penjaga rumah ini."

Tsugaru terkejut melihatnya.

Pemuda itu mungkin tidak berumur lebih dari tujuh belas tahun.

'Ah, 'dia' juga berumur tujuh belas kalau 'dia' tidak hilang, kan?' batin Tsugaru.

Tujuh belas tahun dan dia sudah bisa mengalahkan penjaga rumah keluarga ini. Penjaga-penjaga terlatih dari pasukan elit pemerintah.

Dan juga rambut pirang itu, wajahnya juga… semuanya mirip sekali dengan 'dia'.

"Tsukishima…"

Suara itu mengejutkan Tsugaru dan Izaya, dan juga adik-adiknya. Suara itu milik seseorang yang tidak seharusnya berada disini.

Shizuo berdiri di pintu masuk dengan napas terengah, diikuti oleh Delic dan beberapa penjaga.

"Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Tsugaru. Lalu meuncul Delic berlari-lari di belakang Shizuo.

"Maaf, Tsugaru-nii-chan… aku tidak bisa… menahan Shizuo-nii-chan. Dia… kabur ketika aku… sedang… ganti baju…" jawab Delic dengan napas terngengah-engah, lelah karena harus mengejar-ngejar Shizuo. Penjaga di belakang Delic juga terlihat kepayahan, sepertinya karena mereka mencoba untuk menahan Shizuo dan harus merasakan hantaman maut dengan kekuatan Shizuo yang tetap tidak normal walaupun sedang sakit.

"Tsukishima…" hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Shizuo yang memandang pemuda berambut pirang di tengah ruangan itu. Dia langsung berlari mendekati pemuda bermata merah itu dan memeluknya.

"Kau mengenalnya, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya dingin.

"Dia anak…" jawab Shizuo lirih, seakan ragu untuk menjawab, "anakku," lanjutnya pelan.

"Tidak mungkin dia Tsukishima, Shizuo. Pasti dia orang lain, hanya mirip saja," ujar Tsugaru karena dia tahu ini pasti akan menyambung ke masalah yang lebih besar lagi kalau dibiarkan.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia Tsukishima! Aku mengenalnya!" bantah Shizuo sambil menahan tangisannya.

"Jadi kau mengaku kau menyuruhnya untuk membunuh Roppi?" tanya Izaya lagi. Dia tidak menyangka apa yang akan datang setelah dia berkata seperti itu.

Shizuo berdiri dan menghadapnya.

Sebuah bunyi tamparan terdengar menggema di ruangan besar itu. Shizuo yang melakukannya. "Katakan itu lagi, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu, Izaya."

"Ada bukti bukan kau yang menyuruhnya?" tanya informan itu lagi sambli mengelus sedikit pipinya yang terbakar. Dia memandang Shizuo dengan mata merahnya yang dingin.

Shizuo ingin rasanya menghancurkan sesuatu saat itu juga. Tetapi dia memilih untuk diam, berdiri di samping Tsugaru, yang langsung menggenggam tangannya yang dingin, dan menjawab. "Dia hilang ketika berumur empat tahun. Mungkin diculik."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mendengar keluarga Heiwajima mendapat ahli waris darimu."

"Itu karena…" Shizuo ragu untuk menjawab, tangan Tsugaru dia genggam erat-erat. Jawaban, entah kebohongan atau kebenaran yang akan keluar dari mulutnya, seakan ditahan oleh sumpalan dalam mulutnya. Tapi mata Izaya memandangnya, dan dia harus menjawab agar Izaya merasa menang dan berhenti mencecernnya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain yang tidak ingin dia jawab. "Itu karena aku hamil sebelum aku menikah dengan Tsugaru, dan keluargaku menutupinya untuk menjaga nama baik. Dan juga, dia hilang sebelum upacara penyerahan nama, jadi, kecuali keluarga inti dan dokter pribadi, tidak ada lagi yang tahu tentang dia."

"Kau yakin bukan kau yang menyuruhnya membunuh? Mungkin kau berpura-pura dia hilang."

"Aku orangtuanya. Aku yang melahirkan dia. Aku yang merawat dia. Aku yang menangis ketika dia menghilang. Aku yang merasakan sakit ketika semua itu terjadi.

"Aku menyayanginya, dan kau berani mengatakan aku menyuruh anak yang aku sayangi untuk mengotori tangannya dengan darah?" balas Shizuo dengan napas memburu karena berusaha untuk tidak lepas kendali dan menangis. Izaya tidak membalasnya. "Biarkan aku membawanya pulang," pinta Shizuo pada akhirnya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia sudah melakukan tindak kriminal," jawab Izaya.

"Adikmu mati? Tidak, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Berapa penjaga yang mati?"

"Hm… tidak ada."

"Umurnya baru tujuh belas tahun. Aku yakin akan ada keringanan untuknya. Sampai sidang dibuka nanti, dia tinggal denganku," balas Shizuo. "Dan tenang saja, Izaya. Aku tidak akan menyuruhnya kabur dari hukuman karena aku tidak ingin membuatnya tumbuh menjadi orang tidak bertanggung jawab."

Izaya merasa kalah. Dia menyuruh Roppi melepaskan balutan auranya. Tsukishima, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shizuo, hanya menurut ketika Shizuo menariknya untuk berdiri. Dia mengikuti Shizuo dan Tsugaru keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Delic juga.

"Shizu-chan," panggil Izaya.

"Ya?"

"Dia anakmu. Dengan siapa?"

Shizuo menghentikan langkahnya dan mempererat genggaman tangannya pada tangan Tsugaru, hal yang sekarang biasa dia lakukan ketika merasa gugup atau ragu. "Dia darah daging Tsugaru," jawab Shizuo tanpa berpaling ke arah Izaya dan terus berjalan.

* * *

"Shizuo," suara Tsugaru yang rendah dan lembut seharusnya menenangkannya ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara itu. Tapi dia tidak bisa merasa tenang sama sekali. Tangannya terasa dingin dan mulai gemetar lagi, butir-butir keringat juga membasahi telapak tangannya, kepalanya berat dan pusing, napasnya sesak.

Sakit seperti ini memang tidak pernah menyenangkan.

"Ayo, minum obatmu dulu," perintah Tsugaru sambil membantu Shizuo untuk duduk dan membalut si pirang itu dengan haori birunya.

"Terima kasih, Tsugaru-san," balas Shizuo sambil mengambil obat-obatan dari tangan Tsugaru dan menelannya dengan air yang selalu ada di samping tempat tidurnya yang akhir-akhir ini tidak pernah digulung dan disimpan, hanya diganti dengan futon baru selama tiga hari sekali.

"Dokter sudah bilang kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah," ujar Tsugaru sambil kembali membaringkan Shizuo di atas futon.

"Maaf…" gumam Shizuo pelan dengan suaranya yang agak serak. Hanya itu tanggapan yang didapat Tsugaru.

Tangan Tsugaru yang sejuk membelai lembut kening Shizuo yang sudah mulai panas lagi karena demam. "Jangan minta maaf."

"Baiklah." Kesunyian memenuhi kamar yang agak remang itu. Sampai ketika akhirnya Shizuo bersuara lagi, "Kapan aku boleh bertemu Tsukishima?"

"Kalau kau sudah baikan"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi itu…" keluh Shizuo. Diikuti dengan batuk yang kabur dari mulutnya.

Tsugaru mengelus dada Shizuo yang terasa berat karena batuk. "Makanya, minum obat dan istirahat. Kau pasti akan cepat sembuh." Senyum Tsugaru menenangkannya sedikit. Tsugaru menunduk dan mencium keningnya dengan lembut. "Sekarang, tidur," ujar Tsugaru sambil melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

"Tsugaru-san…" panggil Shizuo lemah sebelum Tsugaru keluar.

"Ya?"

"Maaf. Aku berbohong lagi tadi."

Tsugaru tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Dia hanya tersenyum lagi dan berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Shizuo yang akhirnya jatuh tertidur juga.

Menutup pintu di belakangnya, Tsugaru bergumam pelan, pelan sekali, hanya cukup untuk dirinya saja yang mendengar. "Justru, Shizuo, kalau kau benar-benar menganggap Tsukishima adalah darah dagingku, aku akan sangat senang."

Dia berjalan menjauhi kamarnya dan Shizuo.

Mengatakan Tsukishima adalah darah dagingnya… itu adalah kebohongan ketiga yang pernah Shizuo ucapkan dalam hidupnya. Tsugaru tahu itu.

Juga kebohongan kedua Shizuo.

"_Katakan itu lagi, dan aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu, Izaya."_

Juga kebohongan pertama Shizuo.

"_Aku…"_

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Fuhah~! Cliffhanger~! Saia cinta sekaligus benci sama cliffhanger~! Saia cinta dia ketika saia yang pake, dan saia benci dia kalo cerita yang saia baca diakhiri dengan cliffhanger~! Ahahaha~! *curang…* Tapi, itu kan bikin penasaran dan memang membuat saia makin menggebu bacanya dan ga bisa nunggu untuk chap selanjutnya. Hehe…

Makasih buat ripiunya di chappie 1; **Shinju Ageha**, **Hiroshi Fuchida Ruchapyon**, **Zimmy**, **LadyGerman** (Saia tahu kok, anda bukan anon yang suka nge-flame itu. Dari bahasanya juga udah beda~! }:D), dan **Me Anon**. Kalian terus memunculkan motivasi bagi saia untuk melanjutkan cerita ini~! *gaya, baru juga dua chappie*

Saia tahu, dalam cerita saia pasti ada yang bikin bingung. Kasih tahu saia lewat PM ato ripiunya, ya~! :D

*Intinya sih, saia lagi ga tau diri mode: on minta ripiunya~! Huehehehe…*

Ripiu~! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred and Everlasting Guilt

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Perasaan bersalah tidak bisa hilang dari hati Delic.

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo dan one-sided Tsugaru/Delic. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Kuku saia masih sakit~! D: Oh, ya. Chap dua ada bagian yang saia ubah dikit, Alesan ga ada yang tahu keberadaan Tsuki itu juga karena dia ilang sebelum diupacarain, jadi belum diumumkan dia sebagai anggota baru keluarga Heiwajima. Ugh, maaf bikin bingung... ==a

Well, tetep, enjoy~! :D

* * *

Malam itu, Shizuo merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, dadanya tidak lagi sesak, dan walaupun dia masih agak limbung kalau berdiri atau berjalan, setidaknya tidak ada lagi rasa sakit kepala yang mengganggu.

Dan sesuai janji, Tsugaru harus mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Tsukishima yang berada di bangunan barat yang agak jauh dari bangunan utama yang paling dekat dengan gerbang, tempat Shizuo, Tsugaru dan Delic tinggal.

Dengan sebuah kimono biru pucat dan haori abu-abunya, Shizuo berjalan dengan hati senang menuju bangunan barat, tempat anaknya sekarang berada. Dia berjalan lebih dulu di depan Tsugaru dan Delic yang berharap bahwa dia tidak akan kehabisan tenaga dan pingsan karena berjalan begitu cepat. Ketika dia sampai, dia langsung berlari menuju kamar Tsukishima dan membuka pintunya.

Di dalamnya, Tsukishima sedang duduk meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Tsukishima, kau kenapa?" tanya Shizuo sambil berjalan mendekati anaknya. Dia duduk bersimpuh di depan Tsukishima dan memeluk anaknya. "Kau sakit? Katakan padaku."

"Aku…"

"Ya?"

"Maaf, tapi aku bukan Tsukishima," ujar si pirang bermata merah itu. Dia lalu menggeliat keluar dari pelukan Shizuo, mundur, dan berkata lagi, "Aku bukan Tsukishima."

Shizuo terdiam, tidak menyangka kata-kata itu akan meluncur dari mulut anaknya. Kepalanya terasa pusing lagi, napasnya lebih sesak dari biasanya, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang.

Dia hanya ingat melihat samar-samar, Tsugaru dan Delic yang menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas sebelum akhirnya dia hanya bisa melihat hitam dan kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

"Dia lelah, Tsugaru. Biarkan dia istirahat, dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja," ujar Shinra, mencoba untuk menenangkan Tsugaru yang terus-terusan merasa khawatir.

"Dia beristirahat dari kemarin setelah pulang dari rumah Izaya dan tidak bangun lagi sampai tadi sore untuk makan. Bagaimana bisa lelah?" balas Tsugaru. "Bagaimana kalau ini karena penyakitnya bertambah parah?"

"Mentalnya, Tsugaru. Mentalnya yang lelah. Sekitar selama tiga belas tahun dia kehilangan anaknya, baru kemarin dia dikatai oleh Izaya, lalu sekarang anak yang dia sayangi mengatakan bahwa dia bukan Tsukishima. Coba taruh dirimu di posisinya."

Tsugaru menghela napas, mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya. "Kuharap kau benar, Shinra."

"Tenang. Aku jarang salah. Dan _kalau_ aku salah, Celty-ku sayang akan selalu bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku," balas Shinra sambil membereskan barang-barangnya. "Oh, Tsugaru. Tadi aku mengambil sampel dari Shizuo dan Tsukishima. Hanya untuk jaga-jaga, tapi aku sebaiknya memastikan bahwa anak itu benar-benar Tsukishima."

Tsugaru mengangguk mengerti. Lalu, dia memutuskan sesuatu. "Shinra, bisa aku titip Tsukishima padamu?" tanyanya.

Shinra menyanggupi permintaan Tsugaru. Tapi, tidak tanpa pertanyaan. "Kenapa, Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru menunduk. "Aku takut Shizuo akan depresi dan kehilangan kesadaran lagi kalau melihat Tsukishima dan kejadian ini kembali terulang. Jadi, sampai dia benar-benar baikan, aku titipkan Tsukishima padamu."

Shinra tersenyum dan berjalan keluar, melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai dokter. Tsugaru kembali ke dalam kamarnya untuk menjaga Shizuo.

Mereka berdua tidak tahu, dari tadi Delic mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

* * *

"_Nee, nee, Tsugaru-nii-chan! Kalau aku sudah besar, aku ingin menikah denganmu!" seru Delic kecil dengan ceria sambil memeluk lengan kakak sepupunya yang duduk di samping kakaknya di teras belakang rumah itu. Keduanya tertawa mendengar Delic. "Eh? Apa yang lucu? Shizuo-nii-chan, kenapa kau juga ikut tertawa?"_

"_Begitu kau besar, Tsugaru-san pasti sudah menikah, Delic," ujar Shizuo pada adiknya yang umurnya terpaut tujuh tahun darinya._

"_Ayolah! Umurku dan umur Tsugaru-nii-chan hanya berbeda dua belas tahun."_

"_Berapa umurmu sekarang, Delic?" tanya Tsugaru sambil mengacak pelan rambut pirang sepupu kecilnya._

"_Sepuluh!"_

"_Delic, apa kataku tentang menambah-nambahkan umurmu?"_

"_Ugh… aku delapan tahun. Puas?"_

"_Anak baik," Shizuo mencium kening adik kesayangannya._

_Tsugaru tersenyum kecil melihat kedua sepupunya. Sedikit bagian hatinya berharap Shizuo-lah yang tadi mengatakan pernyataan 'menikah' itu. "Kau baru boleh menikah ketika umurmu enam belas tahun, Delic. Sementara aku sudah didesak untuk mencari istri."_

"_Shizuo-nii-chan! Takuti dan usir semua orang yang mendekati dan dijodohkan pada Tsugaru-nii-chan supaya aku bisa menikahinya, ya?" pinta Delic pada kakaknya yang hanya tertawa._

"_Kuusahkan, deh," balas Shizuo sambil tersenyum sayang pada adiknya._

* * *

_Setahun kemudian, Delic hanya duduk di pojok ruangan tempat semua orang lain berpesta. Matanya memandang sedih ke arah pelaminan._

_Disana, duduk Tsugaru didampingi oleh Shizuo. Mereka menikah hari itu._

* * *

Tangan Delic terulur ke asbak yang berada di samping dirinya yang sedang berbaring di lantai. Rokok ditangannya habis. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Delic untuk merokok di dalam kamarnya seperti ini. Dan kamarnya yang tadinya dipenuhi oleh jejak wangi parfum yang biasa dia pakai sekarang dipenuhi oleh bau asap rokok. Bau itu tidak hilang walaupun dia sudah membuka lebar-lebar pintu geser beranda kamarnya.

_Sama seperti rasa bersalah yang melekat di hatinya._

Dia tidak menyangka monter bermata hijau alias perasaan kecil bernama 'cemburu' bisa menyebabkan ini semua.

Dia tidak menyangka rasa benci yang hanya sebentar duluitu bisa menghancurkan kakaknya.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa ketika dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan saja Tsukishima kecil bermain sendirian, dia akan terus menoreh hatinya dengan tinta hitam pekat bernama 'perasaan bersalah'.

* * *

"_Okaa-san, yōkan-nya enak,"ujar Tsukishima sambil memakan potongan terakhir yokan dipiringnya. Entah bagaimana caranya Shizuo mendapatkan makanan itu di tengah musim dingin begini.  
_

_Delic mengintip dari balik pintu. Dilihatnya Shizuo yang tersenyum lembut pada Tsukishima dengan senyum yang dulu adalah miliknya seorang. Juga mata lembut yang memandang Tsukishima, pandangan sayang yang dulu adalah miliknya seorang._

_Dia bersembunyi ketika Shizuo berjalan keluar untuk mengambilkan y__ō_kan untuk anaknya. Dia bisa saja masuk ke ruangan itu untuk menjaga keponakannya, tapi dia memilih untuk membiarkan saja anak yang telah merebut dua orang yang paling dia sayangi, yang sampai membuatnya sempat membenci kakanya.

_Padahal dia sempat mencuri dengar pembicaraan orangtuanya dengan Shizuo. Sepertinya ada orang yang tahu akan keberadaan Tsukishima sebelum upacara pemberian nama yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan sepertinya orang itu akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik._

_Seperti menculik anak itu, misalnya._

_Masalahnya, Delic tidak peduli. Dia justru merasa Tsukishima sebaiknya hilang saja._

_Dia merasa senang ketika Tsukishima benar-benar hilang._

_Sampai waktu Tsugaru membawa Shizuo dalam gendongannya. Keduanya basah kuyup karena hujan musim dingin di luar._

_Dan Shizuo tidak membuka matanya._

* * *

"Hah…" desah Delic pelan. Dia mengingat malam itu. Tsugaru yang basah kuyup berteriak pada orang-orang yang ada. Shizuo kehilangan kesadaran karena dinginnya cuaca. Dia berkeliling seharian mencoba menemukan Tsukishima, sambil dikejar-kejar oleh beberapa penjaga untuk membawanya kembali ke rumah. Lalu, Shizuo tidak mau makan selama beberapa hari. Kesehatannya menurun.

"Delic, kau belum tidur?"

Tsugaru berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Tsugaru-nii-chan," jawabnya sambil bangkit dari posisinya berbaring di lantai.

"Kenapa?"

Delic tersenyum sedikit miris, tapi hanya sebentar sehingga Tsugaru tidak sempat melihatnya. "Kamarku bau rokok dan baunya tidak mau hilang."

Tsugaru tersenyum. "Kau mau kutemani sampai baunya hilang?" tanyanya pada Delic yang membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"Tsugaru-nii-chan kembali saja dengan Shizuo-nii-chan."

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tsugaru lagi.

"Iya," jawab Delic sambil kembali berbaring. "Kalau kau menemaniku sampai baunya hilang, berarti kau akan ada disini sampai waktu yang lama sekali."

"Aku kembali kalau begitu, Delic," ujar Tsugaru sambil melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar adik sepupunya dan berjongkok di dekat kepala Delic, lalu menunduk untuk mencium sebentar kening pemuda bermata magenta itu. "Selamat malam , Delic," ujar Tsugaru sebelum keluar dan menutup pintu.

Delic terdiam. Rasa hangat dari bibir Tsugaru masih membekas di keningnya. "Tsugaru-nii-chan… kau melakukan ini hanya menyiksaku, tahu," bisiknya pelan. "Bau rokok di kamarku tidak bisa hilang. Kalau kuganti bau rokok dengan 'perasaan bersalah' dan kamar dengan 'hati', kau akan mengerti, kan, Tsugaru-nii-chan?"

_Hatiku terus merasa bersalah dan rasa bersalah itu tidak bisa hilang_

_Kalau kau menemaniku sampai rasa berslahku hilang, berarti kau akan ada disini sampai waktu yang lama sekali._

_Rasa bersalah di hatiku tidak bisa hilang…_

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Y_ō_kan**: agar-agar kacang hitam.

Akhirnya, apdet juga ni chappie setelah begitu banyak halangan yang menghalangi. Sebenernya, saia rencana untuk apdet dari hari kamis, tapi, ga bisa connect ke internet, lalu modem dibawa orang, lalu kemaren ketiduran. Hm… ==a

Makasih buat yanng ripiu di chappie 2; **Miharu Aina, Freir, LadyGerman, Zimmy, Me anon, **dan **Al-Mcs**, juga para silent reader. You rock~!

Buat **Miharu Aina **yang belum mendapat pencerahan *gaplokked*:Shizu emang cowok, tapi dia ngelahirin Tsuki. Gimana caranya? M-preg teman kita selalu ada untuk memecah masalah kita~! Cara bisa sampe hamil dan nngelahirinnya gimana, itu sih… ya, bilang lah dengan cara yang sama dengan bagaimana caranya menghilangkan gerbong kereta api di balik triplek tanpa ada sisa sama sekali. Masih merupakan mister.

:D

Ya, saia ngantuk (belum tidur dari kemaren), jadi, to the point.

Minta ripiunya~! :D


	4. Chapter 4: False Bloodline

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Justru karena tidak mungkin ada kesalahan makanya aku bilang dia bukan anakmu dan Tsugaru.

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo dan one-sided Tsugaru/Delic. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Ahem. Jadi… sepertinya cerita ini agak bikin bingung. Jujur, saia ga ngehina siapapun karena teman-teman saia juga bilang begitu. Maka saia sebagai author yang baik hati, dermawan, berbakti pada orangtua juga pada nusa dan bangsa, serta rajin menabung (?), saia ingin meluruskan ini.

**PENTING UNTUK DIBACA:** Tsugaru itu sepupunya Delic dan Shizuo. Delic suka sama Tsugaru, tapi Tsugaru ga nyadar (atau mungkin pura-pura ga sadar, saia masih belum memutuskan) dan dia sukanya sama Shizuo. Terus, kenapa Tsugaru nikah sama Shizuo yang adalah sepupunya? Ya, saia ga terlalu tahu hukum di Indonesia tentang pernikahan antarsepupu. Tapi, setahu saia dia Jepang boleh *ngasal*. Soalnya, banyak keluarga-keluarga besar biasanya nikahin anak mereka sama anak saudaranya atau saudara jauhnya lagi untuk menjaga 'kemurnian' garis darah keluarga mereka dan supaya kekayaan keluarga tetap jadi milik keluarga. Dulu juga di indonesia kayak gitu. *lagi-lagi ngasal*.

Kalo tentang hubungan Delic ama Shizuo… bilanglah bahwa itu lebih seperti hubungan ade yang posesif sama kakaknya? Ehehe…

Well, here comes chapter 4.

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Baiklah. Kenapa kau bilang kau bukan 'Tsukishima'?"

"…"

"Lihat, tes DNA dirimu dengan Shizuo cocok. Bagaimana mungkin kau bukan Tsukishima?"

Kedua bola mata merah itu berpaling darinya. Shinra ingin rasanya menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok karena stress. Sudah semalaman dia bertanya hal yang sama pada anak berumur tujuh belas tahun di hadapannya, dan dia masih belum mendapatkan jawaban yang dia inginkan. "Ayolah, aku tidak punya waktu seharian. Jawab aku, ya?" pintanya degan mata memelas pada bocah bermata merah yang sebenarnya tidak bisa lagi disebut bocah.

Setelah sekitar dua jam berputar-putar dengan pertanyaan yang sama, akhirnya 'Tsukishima' membuka mulutnya. "Aku sudah terlalu lama pergi. Kalau aku bilang aku 'Tsukishima', aku takut dia tidak bisa melepaskanku lagi kalau nanti aku harus pergi lagi. Lagipula, kalau ternyata aku memang tidak menginginkan diriku menjadi anaknya, aku tidak boleh membiarkan dia menganggapku anakunya. Itu yang dikatakan 'orang itu'.

"Pergi kemana? Dan… siapa 'orang itu'?"

"Ke…"

"Ke?"

Kepala Tsukishima tertunduk dalam-dalam. "Maaf, Shinra-san. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"Kalau begitu, siapa 'orang itu' tadi?"

"Aku juga tidak boleh mengatakannya."

Mereka berdua diam sebentar.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tidur sana," suruh Shinra sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Tsukishima pelan. Si pirang itu mengangguk dan berjalan langsung ke kamar yang Shinra pinjamkan padanya. Mata Shinra mengikuti Tsukishima yang berjalan dalam balutan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana katun hitam sampai anak itu hilang. "Pergi kemana maksudnya?" gumamnya pelan.

Lalu dia teringat akan tes DNA yang harus dia lakukan. Ah, ya, bukan 'harus', tapi 'ingin'. Dia keluarkan sebuah plastik klip dari kantong jas putihnya. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa helai rambut pirang. Milik Tsugaru.

* * *

Pagi itu, terlihat seorang pria dengan jas laboratorium putih, yang sebenarnya aneh untuk dipakai berjalan-jalan di tengah kota seperti ini, berjalan dengan terburu-buru. Sebuah kerutan dalam hinggap di keningnya.

Akhirnya, dia sampai juga ke tujuannya; kediaman keluarga Heiwajima. Tepatnya yang ditinggali oleh Tsugaru dan Shizuo.

"Tsugaru! Ini aku, buka pintunya, dan biarkan aku masuk sekarang!"

Tsugaru segera berdiri, meninggalkan pipa rokoknya di asbak dan berjalan ke arah pintu masuk untuk membukakan pintu untuk temannya. "Selamat pagi, Shinra. Kau kelihatan tidak senang hari ini."

"Begini, Tsugaru. Aku tahu aku yang menyuruhmu untuk tidak membangunkan Shizuo pagi-pagi."

"Ya."

"Er… kau tidak memanggilku dengan 'dokter' kalau dengan Shizuo, kan?"

"Cepat, Shinra."

"Ah, ya. Aku juga tahu Shizuo sedang lemah sekali, apalagi setelah kemarin berlari mengikutimu ke rumah Izaya dan—"

"Shinra. Berhenti berputar-putar dan katakan saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan Shizuo."

Shinra menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu. Tidak sekarang. Nanti, kalau aku sudah selesai bicara pada Shizuo, baru kau kuberitahu. Kalau dia mengizinkannya"

Tsugaru menyerah. Dia mempersilakan Shinra masuk dan mengantarnya ke kamar.

"Shizuo, bangun."

"Ngh…" erang Shizuo pelan sambil membuka matanya yang berwarna seperti madu. "Selamat pagi, Tsugaru-san…" sapanya agak lemah setelah semalaman batuk.

"Maaf membangunkanmu pagi-pagi begini, tapi Shinra ingin berbicara padamu."

"Selamat pagi, Shizuo," sapa Shinra yang tersenyum lebar dari pintu.

"Selamat pagi, Shinra," balas Shizuo sambil mencoba bangun, tapi dicegah oleh Tsugaru.

"Berbaring saja," suruh pria bermata biru itu, lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan Shizuo bersama Shinra. Tadinya dia tergoda untuk mencuri dengar pembicaraan Shinra dengan Shizuo, tapi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan membiarkan keduanya berbicara. Sendirian.

* * *

"Jadi, Shizuo. Anak siapa remaja yang kemarin Tsugaru titipkan padaku?"

Shizuo terhenyak mendengar pertanyaan temannya yang selalu saja berterus terang dan langsung ke inti tanpa banyak basa-basi. "Dia anakku dan Tsugaru."

"Shizuo. Dia bukan anakmu dan Tsugaru."

Shizuo memaksa dirinya untuk sedikit tertawa walaupun dadanya menjadi sesak. "DNA-nya tidak cocok dengan milikku?"

"Tidak. DNA kalian cocok, aku sendiri yang memeriksanya, jadi tidak mungkin ada kesalahan."

"Jadi, dia Tsukishima. Dan itu berarti, dia anakku dan Tsugaru."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang dia bukan Tsukishima."

"Lalu?"

"Justru karena tidak mungkin ada kesalahan makanya aku bilang dia bukan anakmu dan Tsugaru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dengar. DNA anak itu memang cocok dengan punyamu. Tetapi dengan Tsugaru, selain DNA yang sama karena memang Tsukishima dan dia memang sama-sama dari keluarga Heiwajima, tidak ada lagi."

"Shinra…"

"Tsukishima bukan anakmu dan Tsugaru."

"Shinra, kau sendiri yang membantuku melahirkan dia, ingat?"

"Err… cara penyampaianku salah. Bukannya 'bukan anakmu dan Tsugaru', tapi 'bukan anakmu _dengan_ Tsugaru'. Kau masih mencoba mengelak, Shizuo?"

"Aku tidak mengelak."

"Katakan padaku. Anak siapa dia?"

"Aku sudah bilang, dia anakku."

"Ya, dia memang anakmu. Tapi bukan anak Tsugaru."

"…"

"Shizuo, katakan yang sebenarnya. Dia anakmu. Dengan siapa?"

Shizuo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Matanya panas dan dia sekarang menangis tanpa suara.

Shinra sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Shizuo menangis, tapi dia harus melakukan ini. Dia menyayangi Tsugaru seperti dia menyayangi saudara yang tidak akan pernah dia miliki. Dan dia tidak ingin Tsugaru dimanfaatkan begitu saja.

Bahkan oleh Shizuo yang adalah sahabatnya sendiri juga.

"Tsukishima… dia memang bukan anak Tsugaru."

"Lalu?"

"Dia… anakku…"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan…"

* * *

Jadi, Tsugaru tahu bahwa Tsukishima bukan anaknya. Itu fakta yang dia dapatkan hari ini.

Shinra berjalan memasuki ruang apartemennya dengan langkah gontai. Hari ini, dia baru saja menguak rahasia Shizuo mengenai anak yang sekarang sedang bermain dengan seekor kucing hitam yang entah datang dari mana.

"Er… Tsuki, kau dapat kucing itu darimana?" tanya Shinra heran.

"A-ah! Maaf, Shinra-san! Tadi, dia lewat di jendela kamarmu, dan dia kelihatan lapar, jadi aku membawanya masuk."

"Jadi, kau bawa masuk kucing itu dari luar?"

"I-iya! Maafkan aku! Maaf! Aku akan keluarkan dia sekarang…"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Kau menyukainya?"

Remaja bermata merah di depannya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, simpan saja dia."

Sebuah senyum manis, yang mengingatkan Shinra pada senyuman Shizuo yang dulu, terkembang lebar di wajah anak itu. "Terima kasih, Shinra-san," ucap Tsukishima sambil memeluk kucing hitam yang mendengkur dan mengeong itu.

"Oh, ya. Sepertinya Shizuo sudah agak baikan. Kau boleh ke rumahnya besok." Tsukishima agak menunduk mendengar itu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak senang bertemu Shizuo?"

"Bukan! Aku bukan tidak senang bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja…"

"Ya?"

"Setelah kemarin aku membuatnya kehilangan kesadaran karena aku bilang 'aku bukan Tsukishima', aku takut dia tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku."

Shinra tersenyum melihat anak polos yang sedang asik bermain dengan kucing lagi. Izaya bilang padanya bahwa anak itu kemarin mengalahkan sepasukan penjaga dan juga hampir membunuh Roppi. Kalau saja Shinra tidak tahu bahwa hal itu merupakan fakta, dia pasti hanya akan tertawa sambil berguling-guling di lantai sambil mencerca Izaya mengenai bodohnya candaan itu.

Dia menghela napas pendek. "Kau tahu, Tsuki? Setelah kau mengatakan itu juga, Shizuo tetap bersikeras bahwa kau adalah anaknya."

"Eh?"

"Lalu, aku juga memancingnya dengan mengatakan bahwa kau bukan anaknya. Lalu dia menangis sambil melemparkan kulkas padaku," ujar Shinra, berhasil membuat Tsukishima tertawa kecil. "Dia sangat menyayangimu, kau tahu."

Tsukishima terdiam sebentar lalu mengangguk. "Baiklah, besok aku akan ke rumah Okaa-san."

"Eh?"

"Eh? Shi-Shinra-san…"

"Tsuki, kau baru saja memanggil Shizuo 'okaa-san.'

Tsukishima memandang Shinra. "Artinya…"

"Secara tidak sadar, kau memang ingin tetap menjadi anaknya."

Kedua sudut bibir Tsukishima terangkat lagi. "Berarti aku bisa berhenti berupura-pura aku bukan Tsukishima ," gumamnya lega.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

Err… ternyata cerita ini progress-nya lebih lamban dari yang saia kira. OwO

Bisa-bisa nanti jadi sampe lebih dari 20 chappie lagi. Jangan~! Kepanjangan nanti ngebosenin~! DX

3:3 Gimana, ya? Saia jadi bingung. Kalo per-chappie dipadatin, nanti kepanjangan dan jadi berantakan dan jadi males bacanya karena kepanjangan. Tapi… kalo pendek-pendek bisa-bisa nanti beneran 20 chappie… Ada yang mau membantu saia menyelesaikan masalah kompleks ini? *plakked.*

Hehehe… but, I think I can manage that. Mudah-mudahan.

Makasih buat yang sudah ripiu di chap sebelumnya; **LadyGerman, Al-Mcs,** dan** Zimmy**. Terima kasih juga pada para silent reader~!

Well, saia minta ripiunya~! :D


	5. Chapter 5: A Bit Regret

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Hanya ada satu penyesalan Tsugaru.

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo, one-sided Tsugaru/Delic. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Fic saia ada yang ilang~! D:

Ga tau gimana, tiba-tiba aja itu cerita menghilang dari peredaran. Fwoosh~! Ilang~! Dadah babai~! Tanpa bilang selamat tinggal pula~! D:{

Bagi yang mau tahu fic apa yang ilang... silakan buka 'cerita' yang terbaru yang saia publish.

Oh, ya. **Sedikit penjelasan lagi.** Heiwajima dan Orihara itu adalah keturunan bukan manusia murni. Ras Eirene (damai) itu Heiwajima, ras Eleutheria (bebas) itu Orihara. Jadi, mereka punya kekuatan magic yang lebih hebat dari manusia biasa dan umur mereka emang panjang.

Ya... selanjutnya... enjoy~! (Ga bisa naro muka senyum disini, lagi sakit hati)

* * *

Izaya duduk sendirian di kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin melakukan apa-apa hari ini. Dia merasa malas sekali.

Atau mungkin dia hanya patah hati?

"_Aku membencimu, Izaya."_

Ah, iya. Dulu Shizuo mengatakan itu, tapi Izaya dengan bodohnya menyangkal itu. Mungkin Shizuo hanya tidak ingin menghalanginya karena dulu dia akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama, Izaya selalu menganggapnya seperti itu. Tapi sekarang dia tidak lagi tahu.

Pembunuh yang waktu itu adalah anak Tsugaru dan Shizuo. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun. Kalau dihitung-hitung, berarti Shizuo sedang mengandung anak itu ketika dia masih dekat dengan Izaya. Ketika dia masih belum lelah memainkan permainan '_lovers make-believe_'-nya. Ketika Izaya masih bisa menjadi orang bodoh yang dengan bodohnya percaya bahwa Shizuo _memang_ mencintainya.

Mungkin, lebih baik kalau dia tidak pernah mempunyai minat untuk meneliti keturunan ras Eirene. Dengan begitu, dia tidak harus bertemu dengan Shizuo dan dia tidak harus kehilangan Tsugaru yang dulu adalah sahabatnya.

Dan Psyche akan berhenti bertanya kenapa Tsugaru tidak pernah lagi bermain ke rumahnya.

* * *

"Delic-chan… rumahku jadi sedikit muram…" keluh Psyche pada Delic.

"Rumahku juga. Nii-chan tidak mau makan lagi."

Keduanya menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu, Delic-chan? Aku harap ini semua akan cepat selesai. Dengan begitu, kau bisa main lagi ke rumahku seperti dulu."

Delic menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, merasakan bagaimana paru-parunya terasa geli ketika asap memenuhi dadanya. Dia melepas asap roko pelan-pelan. "Psyche, aku masih tidak bisa berhenti merasa bersalah."

"Karena 'itu'?"

Delic mengangguk. "Aku selalu berharap aku bisa menebus kesalahanku. Tapi aku tidak bisa."

Psyche memandang temannya yang dulu satu sekolah dengannya. "Kau pernah memaksakan perasaanmu pada Tsu-chan?"

Gelengan kepala.

"Kau pernah menyalahkan Shizuo-chan karena menikah dengan Tsu-chan?"

Gelengan pelan. "Tapi aku pernah membencinya karena itu."

"Sudah berapa lama kau merasa bersalah? Kapan saja? Apa hanya pada hari-hari tertentu? Apa hanya ketika penyakit Shizuo-chan bertambah parah?"

"Setiap hari selama tiga belas tahun terakhir aku terus merasa bersalah, Psyche."

"Kalau begitu, itu cukup kan. Kau sudah menghukum dirimu sendiri," ujar Psyche sambil tersenyum. "Ah, aku harus pulang. Hari ini Hibi-chan mau mengajakku main," serunya ketika melihat jam. Dia melambaikan tangannya pada Delic dan berlari keluar dari taman tempat tadi mereka duduk mengobrol.

"Juga, tiap malam, Psyche. Aku selalu meyakinkan diriku bahwa itu sudah cukup. Masalahnya aku tahu itu tidak cukup," gumam Delic sambil memandang punggung temannya yang makin menjauh.

* * *

Ada satu penyesalan Tsugaru. Mungkin hal itu terdengar tidak masuk akal bagaimana seorang ahli waris dari keluarga terpandang yang selalu mendapat kepercayaan sebagai ahli perang negara oleh pemerintahan bisa mempunyai penyesalaan.

Tapi, dengan begitu banyak masalah dalam hidup Tsugaru, justru _hanya _satu penyesalan merupakan hal yang lebih mengherankan.

Dia bangsawan, keluarganya terpandang, dia kaya, dia menikahi Shizuo yang dia cintai. Tapi anaknya, yang sebenarnya bukan anak kandungnya, hilang selama tiga belas tahun—dan kembali sebagai pembunuh, Shizuo hampir mati ketika mencari anaknya, kesehatan Shizuo terus menurun dan terus membuatnya khawatir. Siapa yang tahan dengan hidup seperti itu?

Jadi, daripada disebut 'ada satu penyesalan', lebih tepat lagi jika dikatakan hanya satu penyesalan Tsugaru.

Dan _itu _adalah…

* * *

"_Tsu-chan~!"_

"_Psyche-tan, kau tidak boleh memanggilnya seperti itu."_

"_Eh? Iza-nii kejam."_

"_Tsugaru jauh lebih tua darimu, tahu."_

_Tsugaru tertawa melihat pertengkaran tidak berguna antarsaudara antara sahabatnya dengan adiknya. "Biarkan saja, Izaya."_

_Izaya memandang Tsugaru. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya terlalu banyak menyusun strategi perang membuatmu terlalu lembek."_

"_Ha?"_

"_Iya. Karena terlalu banyak menyusun strategi perang, kau makin banyak berpikir bahwa perang tidak menyenangkan karena strategi yang baik adalah ketika kau bisa membuat rencana dimana pasukanmu bisa membunuh banyak pasukan musuh dengan hanya sedikit korban. Kau jadi tidak suka perkelahian sedikitpun, dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari 'perang kalau tidak sedang bekerja."_

"_Bukan, Izaya. Itu karena aku harus menghadapi anak kecil tiap hari, jadi aku biasa mengalah. Walaupun artinya aku akan dipanggil seperti itu."_

"_Hoh? Sepupumu yang kecil itu? Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya."_

"_Iya. Kau mau kukenalkan padanya?"_

_Seringai berkembang di wajah Izaya. "Mau. Lumayan untuk penelitian."_

"_Izaya, serius. Kau harus menghentikan hobi anehmu itu. Lagipula, kami bukan sepenuhnya manusia, ingat?"_

_Sebuah cemberutan khas Izaya yang menanggapinya. "Aku mau mengamati manusia keturunan ras Eirene."_

_Tsugaru menghela napas menyerah. Temannya ini terlalu nyentrik. "Jangan bilang kau juga suka meneliti anggota keluargamu."_

"_Ehehe… tentu saja aku melakukannya. Aku juga penasaran pada keturunan ras Eleutheria."_

"_Walaupun kau juga salah satunya?"_

"_Justru sebagai salah satunya."_

_Sahabatnya ini terlalu aneh._

* * *

"_Kuingatkan sekali lagi, Izaya. Jangan buat kakak Delic marah. Dia memang baru lima belas tahun, tapi dia bisa saja meremukkanmu sampai mati."_

_Izaya memang mengangguk, tapi Tsugaru tidak bisa yakin dia akan menurut._

_Setelah baru sepuluh menit Izaya bertemu dengan Shizuo, keduanya langsung berkelahi dan Izaya berlari dengan Shizuo mengejarnya sambil membawa-bawa meja teh._

"_Kembali kesini, kutu!"_

"_Tidak mau~! Nanti Shizu-chan membunuhku~!"_

"_Namaku bukan 'Shizu-chan', kutu sial!"_

_Dan keduanya berlalu entah kemana. Kemungkinan besar sih, Izaya 'menyeret' Shizuo ke bukit di balik hutan di pinggir kota supaya tidak ada yang bisa Shizuo lemparkan._

_Tapi… di kota, kan, banyak rabu jalan, lampi lalu lintas, tiang listrik, dan vending machine bertebaran. Apa Izaya bisa selamat sebelum sampai ke bukit?_

"_Tsugaru-nii-chan mau kemana?" tanya Delic ketika dia beranjak keluar dari ruangan itu._

"_Aku mau pasang dupa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan Izaya."_

* * *

"_Jadi, dia melemparmu dengan pohon sepuluh kali dan kau kena sekali?"_

"_Iya, begitulah. Adududuh! Psyche, jangan tekan-tekan lukaku!"_

"_Iza-nii, kusembuhkan, ya?"_

"_Tidak mau! Kekuatan penyembuhanmu belum stabil dan aku bisa-bisa malah celaka!"_

_Tsugaru memandangi Izaya yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan dada dan tangan kanan yang diperban. Tiga rusukya hampir patah, tulang tangannya retak ringan. Itu juga sudah termasuk beruntung karena biasanya, orang yang Shizuo serang bisa sampai gegar otak dan masuk rumah sakit selama sebulan minimal._

"_Nee, Tsugaru."_

"_Apa?"_

"_Nanti aku ikut main lagi ke rumah Shizu-chan, ya?"_

* * *

_Dan entah sudah berapa bulan Izaya terus ikut dengannya setiap dia ke rumah Shizuo. Dan 'setiap dia ke rumah Shizuo' berarti setiap hari._

_Ketika sekali Izaya tidak ikut dengannya, Shizuo bertanya, "Tsugaru-san, Izaya tidak kemari?"_

"_Tidak. Dia ada tugas dari atasan kami."_

"_Oh."_

_Tsugaru sesaat mengira matanya berbohong. Tapi ternyata Shizuo memang kecewa mendengar itu._

_Dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu. Sampai ketika suatu hari Shizuo mengatakan, "Tsugaru-san. Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Izaya."_

* * *

Tsugaru selalu menyesali satu hal itu, hal yang tidak seharusnya dia lakukan.

_Dia selalu menyesali hari dia mengenalkan Izaya dengan Shizuo._

* * *

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

Myah~! Mungkin mulai chapter selanjutnya, fic ini akan saia ungsikan ke rate-M section. Mungkin. Kalo ternyata saia membuat kebodohan lagi, ya ga jadi. Muhehehe… *author ga bertanggung jawab mode: on*

Ada yang mau ripiu? :D


	6. Chapter 6: A Proof

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Okaa-sama, kenapa aku tidak bersekolah seperti anak lain?

**Pairing:** Untuk awal, sedikit hint Tsugaru/Shizuo, one-sided Tsugaru/Delic. Nanti Izuo, dan bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M.

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Masih pundung. Sekarang nambah lagi daftar orang yang saia benci setelah flamer. Orang yang ngebajak account saia. D:{

Dan saia masih terus berharap salah seorang reader di luar sana menyimpan itu cerita dan bisa mengirimkannya pada saia supaya bisa saia publish ulang.

Well, untuk sekarang, enjoy~! :D

Ah, tambahan. Hibiya disini udah tumbuh menjadi seorang pangeran yang bener-bener pangeran, jadi ga kayak biasanya, saia bikin dia 'pangeran' yang bisa bikin putri manapun klepek-klepek. Dan, yup, saia lagi pengen mencoba impossible pairing: Hibiya/Psyche.

Dan, kenapa masa lalu Shizuo harus diceritakan?

Nah, itu untuk kepentingan (mungkin) di chapter-chapter yang akan datang. Kalo ternyata ga guna... ya, seenggaknya kita bisa tahu masa lalu Shizuo? Hehe...

Sekali lagi, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Shizuo, bagaimana keadaanmu?" sebuah suara mengejutkannya. Di ambang pintu kamarnya, ayahnya berdiri sambil membawa-bawa sebuah keranjang berisi buah.

"Otou-sama. Selamat siang," balas Shizuo sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya, tapi ayahnya melarangnya.

"Berbaring saja. Kau masih belum boleh bangun."

Shizuo tersenyum kecil. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menyambut Otou-sama. Badanku agak tidak enak akhir-akhir ini."

"Kudengar, kau pingsan lagi? Apa Tsugaru menjagamu dengan baik?"

Shizuo tertawa. "Iya, aku pingsan lagi. Tapi aku sudah lebih baikan sekarang. Tenang saja, Otou-sama. Tsugaru-san menjagaku dan Delic dengan sangat baik."

Ayahnya terdiam cukup lama, seakan mencari topik yang bisa dibicarakan. Shizuo tersenyum melihat ayahnya. Dulu ayahnya tidak akan seperti ini padanya. Tiap kali Shizuo mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya, dia pasti akan dimarahi.

"Shizuo… aku minta maaf."

_Masih juga, ya?_

"Otou-sama, kau tahu? Kalau kau terus-terusan melihat ke belakang, nanti kepalamu akan cepat botak di bagian belakang."

"H-hei! Kau tidak boleh mengatakan itu," ayahnya membalas.

Shizuo memandang ayahnya. "Kau sudah cukup lama merasa bersalah, Otou-sama."

* * *

"_Okaa-sama, kenapa aku tidak bersekolah seperti yang lain?"_

_Ibunya hanya mengelus kepala anaknya yang berumur tujuh tahun saat itu. "Karena aku mau kau menemaniku menjaga Delic."_

_Shizuo tersenyum polos. "Baiklah," balasnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dia melewatkan wajah ibunya yang tersenyum miris. "Okaa-sama, kalau hari ini aku minta Otou-sama menemaniku, apa dia mau?"_

"_Sepertinya tidak, Shizuo. Dia sibuk. Bisa-bisa kau dimarahi lagi."_

_Tapi Shizuo tahu bukan itu saja alasanya._

_Hanya saja, dia tidak tahu kenapa ayahnya begitu sering memarahinya, tidak menyukainya, selalu bersikap kasar padanya. Karena Shizuo masih belum mendapatkan kekuatannya juga, ayahnya terlalu takut untuk membiarkan dia bersekolah. Dan lama-lama, ayahnya sendiri curiga bahwa Shizuo bukan anaknya karena keturunan Heiwajima biasanya mendapatkan kekuatannya ketika berumur empat tahun. Semua keturunan ras Eirene seperti itu. Kecuali Shizuo. Kichirou terlalu tidak percaya dengan tes DNA karena dia beranggapan bahwa istrinya bisa saja membayar dokter yang melakukan tes untuk membuat hasil palsu._

_Maka, dia biarkan Shizuo tetap tinggal di rumah itu, tetapi tidak dia biarkan anak itu keluar, karena bisa saja orang-orang mengira dia benar-benar Heiwajima dan menculiknya dan mencelakainya. Lagipula, anak yang belum diupacarai tidak boleh keluar rumah. Itu tradisinya._

_Tapi, walaupun tidak bersekolah di sekolah yang biasa, Shizuo tidak bisa dibilang tidak berpendidikan. Dia menghabiskan waktunya di dalam perpustakaan besar di rumahnya bersama Tsugaru yang selalu menemaninya untuk membaca. Ibunya mengajarinya tiap hari dan membelikannya buku-buku baru karena dia tidak diperbolehkan keluar dari rumahnya sebelum upacara pemberian nama untuknya diadakan, yang sepertinya masih akan lama. Di umurnya yang baru delapan tahun, Shizuo sudah mendapatkan pembelajaran dengan materi untuk anak berumur enam belas tahun._

_Di keluarganya, dia dan Tsugaru adalah yang paling pintar._

_Tapi itu masih tidak cukup untuk membuat ayahnya melihat dia._

_Shizuo mengira itu karena dia masih kurang pintar. Maka dia meminta ayahnya untuk menemani dia belajar. Ayahnya membentaknya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari ruangan kerjanya._

_Kichirou terus memperlakukannya tidak adil. Sampai ketika satu kali Shizuo marah dan mengamuk karena salah satu sepupu jauhnya membuat Delic menangis, merusak nyaris seluruh bangunan utama rumah itu. Penjaga-penjaga mencoba untuk menahannya tapi kalah karena dia terlalu kuat, seakan-akan dia bukan lagi manusia keturunan ras Eirene seperti biasa._

"_Ganggu Delic lagi, dan akan kuremukkan kau!" teriaknya sambil meronta-ronta, mencoba lepas dari balutan bayangan milik teman ayahnya; Orihara Shirou, yang sepertinya sudah hampir tidak kuat lagi untuk menahannya._

_Tiba-tiba dia berteriak kesakitan, darah mengucur dari kepalanya, tangannya, dan kakinya._

"_Shirou, lepaskan dia!" teriak Kichirou ngeri melihat Shizuo yang berdarah._

"_Aku tidak mengekangnya terlalu kuat!"_

_Aura hitam Shirou hilang. Shizuo masih menggeliat kesakitan di lantai. Kimono biru pucat keabu-abuannya dibasahi oleh darah. Lantai yang dibasahi oleh darah merah itu bergerak-gerak, seakan ada lubang yang terbuka di atasnya. Darah Shizuo membuka ruang dimensi lain._

_Semua orang panik dan Kichirou melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Itu bukti bahwa Shizuo adalah anaknya._

_Hari itu, pada umurnya yang kesebelas, Shizuo mendapatkan kekuatannya._

* * *

_Semenjak hari itu, ayahnya memperlakukannya berbeda. Dia menjadi memanjakan Shizuo, dia selalu menemani Shizuo, dia menuruti apapun yang Shizuo inginkan._

_Dan Shizuo tahu, itu adalah cara ayahnya meminta maaf padanya._

* * *

"Kichirou-san, kau datang?" sapa Tsugaru dari pintu masuk.

"Oh, Tsugaru-kun. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Tsugaru tersenyum. "Cukup baik. Tidak ada ancaman perang dan aku bisa pulang lebih awal. Oh, ya. Kichirou-san, bisa kita berbicara sebentar? Berdua saja."

"Baiklah. Shizuo, makan buah-buah itu. Kau terlihat kurus sekali."

Shizuo mengangguk pelan dan memandang pintu kamarnya yang ditutup.

* * *

"Jadi, Tsugaru-kun, ada apa?"

"Ya, aku tahu ini tidak akan menjadi berita yang baik. Tapi, sepertinya 'mereka' mulai bergerak lagi."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

Kichirou menghela napas. "Sepertinya kita harus bersiap-siap. Dan, kurasa ini waktunya untuk mengunjungi keluarga Orihara."

Tsugaru mengangguk pelan. Tapi dia tidak suka yang terakhir itu.

* * *

Sebuah ketukan menggema di ruangan utama yang megah dan kosong. Namie segera membukakan pintu untuk tamu yang datang. Heiwajima Kichirou dan Heiwajima Tsugaru.

"Selamat siang," sambut Namie sambil membukakan pintu lebih lebar. "Ada yang bisa kubantu?

"Namie, siapa yang…"

"Selamat siang, Izaya-kun," sapa Kichirou pada Izaya yang muncul dari dalam.

"Kichirou-san… dan Tsugaru. Mau apa kesini?" tanya Izaya sengaja untuk berlaku tidak sopan.

"Apa ayahmu ada? Aku yakin dia tidak akan senang mendengar berita dariku."

* * *

"Apa? Kaum Noire mulai bergerak?" suara Shirou menggema di dalam ruangan kerjanya.

"Tenang, Shirou. Kalau kalau kau berteriak, kau bisa menyebabkan kepanikan massal."

Shirou kembali duduk. "Maaf, aku hanya kaget. Berarti… 'dia' mungkin akan bangkit?"

"Ya, itu yang aku takutkan," jawab Kichirou sambil menyeruput teh panasnya. "Segel yang waktu itu digunakan oleh pendahulu kita memang kuat, tapi setelah begitu lama, aku tidak yakin segel itu bisa menahan 'dia' lagi."

Tsugaru terdiam mendengar pembicaraan kedua orang itu. Dia lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan baik-baik dan mengingat sebanyak yang dia bisa. Demikian juga dengan Izaya yang duduk di sampingnya, walaupun pria bermata merah itu masih sesekali bertanya. Dan mereka berdua tahu siapa yang sedang dibicarakan. Kaikyou.

"Izaya, kalau tidak salah, sepupumu yang baru datang itu bisa menghipnotis kan?" tanya Tsugaru untuk pertama kalinya mengeluarkan suara.

"Hibiya maksudmu? Ya, dia bekerja di departemen psikologi. Dia biasa menghipnotis untuk mendapatkan informasi," jawab Izaya setengah hati.

"Kalau begitu, aku ingin kau menghipnotis Tsukishima sebentar."

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin tahu mengenai 'tempat' dan 'orang' yang Shinra beritahukan padaku."

"Baiklah. Akan kusuruh dia ke rumahmu sebentar."

"Dia ada di rumah Shinra sampai nanti sore."

"Terserah lah."

* * *

"Jadi, rakyat jelata, kau ingin meminta bantuanku?" tanya pemuda bermata emas yang sedang duduk manis dekat perapian dengan Psyche yang bergelayutan di lehernya. Baju lengan panjang hitamnya terlihat merah karena cahaya api yang menerpanya, sementara celana putihnya terlihat berwarna oranye, juga dengan boots putihnya.

"Hibiya, kau tahu betapa aku benci meminta tolong padamu," ujar Izaya mencoba menahan amarah karena dipanggil rakyat jelata.

"Kalau begitu, suruh Psyche saja. Kalau dia yang minta, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan," balas Hibiya dengan senyum mengintimidasinya masih berada di wajahnya.

"Iza-nii, mau kumintakan apa?" tanya Psyche antusias.

"Tolong suruh dia menghipnotis seorang anak Heiwajima di rumah Shinra."

"Nee, Hibi-chan—"

"Heiwajima, katamu?' Hibiya langsung berdiri.

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Akan aku lakukan. Sudah lama aku ingin mencoba menghipnotis ras Eleutheria."

"Hibi-chan kejam~! Aku belum selesai meminta tadi~!" seru Psyche kesal. Hibiya hanya tertawa melihatnya, lalu bersimpuh dan mengambil tangan Psyche dan mencium punggung tangan pemuda bermata magenta itu.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Kau maafkan?"

"Baiklah~!"

Izaya rasanya ingin muntah melihat dua orang yang beromantis ria di hadapannya.

Atau karena dia cemburu?

* * *

"Jadi, Hibiya-san?" tanya Tsugaru yang menunggu di ruang tamu rumah Shinra untuk mendapatkan informasi dari Tsukishima yang dihipnotis.

"Ya, aku tidak bisa bilang apa-apa selain ini gawat sekali. Shinra, Tsugaru, 'orang' yang dia maksud adalah… ya, kau tahu sendiri. Kaikyou."

"Kalau begitu, tentang tempat dia harus pergi?" tanya Shinra.

"Entahlah. Dia tidak menjawab, seakan-akan dia tidak tahu."

Tsugaru mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di meja tanda sedang berpikir keras. "Aku rasa sebaiknya kita melakukan sesuatu untuk mengamankan Tsukishima. Dan juga Roppi."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hibiya.

"Semua ini mulai jelas. Kenapa Tsukishima tidak membunuh saja orang-orang yang menghalanginya untuk membunuh Roppi. Kenapa racun di pedangnya bukan racun berbahaya sekalian. Kenapa Roppi yang diincar. Kenapa Tsukishima diculik dulu… semuanya mulai masuk akal."

Mata Hibiya terbelalak begitu dia mengerti. "Jadi, ada kemungkinan bahwa waktu itu Tsuki-kun memang bukan diperintahkan untuk membunuh Roppi, tapi untuk membawanya dalam keadaan sekarat agar tidak bisa melawan. Dan… Tsuki-kun kenapa diculik?"

"Kau mau tahu kekuatannya, Hibiya?" tanya Shinra yang dari tadi mendengar saja.

"Ha?"

"Jadi, Hibiya-san. Shinra melakukan sedikit tes. Dan kekuatan Tsukishima adalah—"

"Ano…" sebuah suara mengagetkan ketiga orang dewasa di ruangan itu. Tsukishima mengintip dari balik pintu ruangan kamar tempat tadi dia dihipnotis dan tertidur.

"Ya, Tsukishima?" tanya Tsugaru sambil mendekati 'anaknya' itu.

"Aku mau bertemu Okaa-san sekarang. Boleh?" pintanya. Tsugaru tidak tega untuk menolak permintaan anak itu. Tapi, semua ini agak gawat juga.

"Maaf, Tsukishima. Tapi, Shizuo bertambah parah karena kemarin dia tidak mau tidur dan kelelahan. Mungkin lain kali, ya?"

"Itu benar, Tsuki. Uhm… jadi, kau bisa menginap di rumah orang ini dulu untuk sementara kalau kau bosan disini, ya?" Shinra ikut membujuk Tsukishima.

"Ke-kenapa ke rumahku?" Hibiya kesal dan kaget.

"Karena… karena disana ada Roppi?" jawab Shinra tidak yakin.

Hibiya menyerah dan mengiyakan tatapan memelas Shinra pada akhirnya. Dan sebelum dia keluar dari apartemen dengan membawa Tsukishima ke rumahnya, dia sempat berbisik pada kedua 'teman barunya'. "Jelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya nanti. Kalian mengerti?"

"Baiklah, jaga diri baik-baik, ahahaha…" ujar Shinra sebagai salam perpisahan.

Baiklah. Sekarang mereka hanya bisa berharap semuanya tidak akan bertambah buruk dari yang sudah seburuk ini.

* * *

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

Okay… ternyata, masih belum bisa juga dipindah ke rate-M section. Ahahaha… seperti yang saia bilang, progress cerita ini sedikit (terlalu) lebih lambat dari yang saia perhitungkan.

Chapter berikutnya tentang masa lalu Izaya dan Shizuo. Mulai kelihatan Izuo-nya. Dan mulai rate-M nya. Ehe ehe ehe… *pervert grin* Ato… mungkin jangan dulu? Silakan beri saia pendapat para reader-san semua lewat ripiu ato PM ya~!

Akhir-akhirnya sih… tetep aja dengan ga tau dirinya saia minta ripiu~! :D


	7. Chapter 7: Crazy Moon

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Bulan, apa kau membuat manusia gila karena kau kesepian? Atau karena kau sendirilah yang gila?

**Pairing:** Untuk sekarang, sedikit Tsugaru/Shizuo. Past Izuo, dan nanti bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** T dulu, sabar… nanti juga jadi M. Eh, udah M, ding, hehe…

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Ehehehe… akhirnya, ini fic ngungsi ke rate-M section. Munyaaw~!

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Iza-nii, bulannya bagus sekali~!" seru Psyche dari pekarangan belakang rumahnya. Di teras belakang, Izaya duduk sambil membaca bukunya sambil menemani Psyche yang ingin melihat bulan tapi terlalu takut untuk melihatnya sendirian.

Bulan selalu mengingatkannya pada Shizuo.

"_Bulan membuat seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya dia lakukan…"_

Iya, Izaya ingat itu. Kalimat itu adalah awal dari semua masalah bak benang kusut ini. Kalau saja dia tidak menanggapi Shizuo saat itu, mungkin sekarang dia tidak harus merasa hidupnya hancur begini.

* * *

_Seperti biasa, Izaya 'bermain' ke rumah Shizuo. Seperti biasa, mereka mulai berkejar-kejaran lagi. Seperti biasa, Tsugaru berjalan ke dalam kuil kecil di belakang rumah utama keluarga Heiwajima dan membakar dupa agar Izaya tidak celaka, atau mati. Dan seperti biasa, Delic kabur untuk bermain ke kediaman Orihara bersama Psyche yang adalah teman sesekolahnya karena bosan._

_Tidak terlihat akan ada yang berubah saat itu._

* * *

_Izaya dan Shizuo terbaring di atas permadani rumput hijau di bukit tempat mereka biasa berkelahi. Keduanya kehabisan napas dan keduanya sama-sama kehilangan keiginan untuk saling melemparkan senjata. Mereka hanya diam memandangi langit yang berwarna merah gelap karena matahari yang sekarat di arah barat._

_"Tanganmu sakit?" akhirnya Izaya memecah kesunyian._

_"Ha?"_

_"Aku tanya, apa tanganmu sakit, Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo melihat telapak tangannya yang teriris-iris dan masih sedikit berdarah karena dia mengirisnya untuk membuka dimensi dan menyerang Izaya. "Sudah tidak lagi."_

_Izaya tertawa melihat Shizuo. "Ayolah, kau tidak usah berpura-pura kuat seperti itu. Sini, kusembuhkan. Kalau hanya luka kecil seperti itu, aku juga bisa."_

_Tangan Izaya meraih tangan Shizuo yang cepat-cepat ditarik oleh pemiliknya. "Tidak usah," tolak Shizuo agak kasar._

_Izaya lagi-lagi hanya tertawa menanggapi Shizuo yang bersikap seperti itu. "Aku tidak akan mencelakakanmu. Sini, tuan putri."_

_"Aku bukan tuan putri!"_

_"Nona muda, kalau begitu?"_

_"Argh! Diam!" Shizuo langsung bangkit duduk dan memandang Izaya dengan kesal. "Aku tidak perlu kau kasihani."_

_Izaya juga duduk dan menarik telapak tangan Shizuo yang berdarah. Dan menjilatnya. "Kalau lukamu infeksi dan kau mati, Tsugaru bisa membunuhku. Kau tidak kasihan padaku?" tanya Izaya sambil memandang matanya dalam-dalam._

_"Ugh… terserah saja," jawab Shizuo sambil membiarkan Izaya menyembuhkan tangannya. Sebenarnya, dia hanya tidak suka dengan jantungnya yang berdetak terlalu cepat, tapi dia tidak bisa bilang itu pada Izaya, kan?_

_Akhirnya mereka hanya berbaring sambil memandangi langit malam yang terang karena bulan purnama malam itu._

_"Bulan, bulan, kau cantik sekali…" terdengar suara Shizuo lembut mengalun. "Terima kasih, jawabnya…"_

_Izaya memutuskan untuk diam dan mendengarkan lagu aneh yang belum pernah dia dengarkan sebelumnya itu. "Tapi kudengar kau punya hati yang jahat._

_"Sejahat apa aku yang kaudengar?_

_"Kau suka membuat manusia gila._

_"Itu benar. Karena aku butuh kesenangan._

_"Karena kesepian kau tidak punya teman?_

_"Bukan. Karena manusia gila begitu menyenangkan._

_"Atau mungkin karena kau sendiri yang gila?_

_"Ya, aku kesepian sendirian dalam kegilaanku…"_

_Izaya diam mendengar lagu yang sama sekali tidak bisa dia mengerti. 'Lagu' itu tidak berima, tidak mudah diingat, membuat bingung._

_"Kau tahu, Izaya, bulan membuat seseorang melakukan hal yang tidak biasanya dia lakukan…"_

_"Maksudmu, mereka menjadi gila?"_

_"Seperti itulah…"_

_"Ya, aku pernah dengar."_

_Shizuo bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan menunduk untuk mencium Izaya yang berbaring. Sesaat kemudian,, dia mundur dan memandang Izaya yang hanya memandangnya balik, terpaku. "Bulan yang membuatku melakukannya," ujarnya pelan melihat Izaya diam dan bingung._

_"Jadi… ini artinya kau gila, Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya sambil membiarkan sebuah seringai, yang entah kenapa terlihat lembut, merayapi wajahnya. Lengannya mulai melingkari leher dan pinggang Shizu, dan dia menarik si pirang ke dalam ciuman lagi._

_"Sepertinya…" jawab Shizuo sebelum akhirnya membiarkan Izaya mencuri napas dari paru-parunya._

* * *

_"Izaya…" desah Shizuo ketika Izaya mulai melonggarkan lilitan obi pada kimono-nya sambil terus menciumi lehernya yang sekarang dipenuhi dengan bercak-bercak berwarna merah, hasil gigitan Izaya. Kedua tangan yang agak kasar itu selesai melakukan tugasnya dan mulai mencari tugas baru. "Hyah…" erang Shizuo ketika kedua tangan yang agak kasar itu menyentuh dan memainkan kedua putingnya yang mengeras. "Izaya… ah…"_

_"Ya, Shizu-chan?"_

_"Lagi…"_

_Kedua mata sewarna madu milik Shizuo memantulkan cahaya bulan di belakang Izaya, kulitnya yang seputih marmer seakan bercahaya, sapuan warna merah yang lembut di pipinya, nafas yang tersengal. Izaya tidak bisa berhenti menatap mahakaryanya. "Kau yakin?"_

_"Ya…"_

_Izaya menyibakkan kain biru pucat yang menutupi tubuh Shizuo. Lebih banyak lagi kulit putih yang belum dia jamah, seperti kanvas yang meminta untuk dipenuhi dengan warna dan lukisan. Izaya menunduk dan menciumi setiap inci kulit marmer yang sekarang begitu panas. Desahan dan erangan Shizuo menjadi petunjuk baginya bahwa dia menyentuh dan mencium tempat yang tepat. Mulutnya kembali menjajah dada Shizuo yang bergerak naik turun dengan cepat, lidahnya terjulur keluar dan membasahi puting Shizuo yang langsung mengerang keras. "Heh… sensitif disini, Shizu-chan?"_

_Shizuo tidak menjawab, hanya memandang Izaya dengan matanya yang dikabuti oleh nafsu._

_Izaya memisahkan kedua kaki Shizuo lebar-lebar dan berbaring diantaranya, sengaja menindih Shizuo dan menggesekkan pinggulnya pada pinggul Shizuo. "Ah…"_

_Dia tekan bibir Shizuo dengan jarinya. "Buka mulutmu, Shizu-chan," perintahnya. Shizuo menurut dan membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah Izaya memasukkan ketiga jarinya ke dalam mulutnya. "Ayolah, kau tidak tahu kau harus melakukan apa?" tanya Izaya agak kesal karena Shizuo hanya diam. Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawabannya. "Hisap, basahi dengan liurmu, lalu aku akan merenggangkan lubangmu, setelah itu kita menjadi satu. Mengerti?" ujar Izaya sambil menyeringai lebar._

_Shizuo masih kurang mengerti, tapi dia melakukan apa yang Izaya suruh. Dia menghisap ketiga jari dalam mulutnya dan menjilatinya satu-satu dengan perlahan agar benar-benar basah. Izaya menarik ketiga jarinya dan bergerak turun. "Izaya…?"_

_"Tarik napas, dan tenang."_

_Dia melakukannya, tetapi tetap juga tidak tahu kenapa dia harus melakukannya. "Iza—"_

_Shizuo ingin berteriak ketika jari Izaya bergerak menerobos ke dalam tubuhnya, tapi napasnya tercekat. "A-ah…" erangnya._

_"Jangan tegang, aku susah bergerak."_

_"I-Izaya…"_

_"Kenapa?"_

_"Rasanya aneh… dan sakit…"_

_Izaya tidak terlalu menghiraukan keluhan itu, dia malah menambahkan satu jari lagi, berhasil membuat Shizuo memekik keras. "Ahaha… Shizu-chan, kau berumur lima belas tahun dan kau masih belum pernah melakukan yang seperti ini, ya?"_

_"Aku… enam belas… tahun, kutu…" balas Shizuo dengan rahang yang terkatup rapat karena menahan rasa sakit dan aneh yang menjalari tubuhnya ketika Izaya menggerakkan kedua jarinya, yang dengan cepat bertambah menjadi tiga. "Ah…"_

_"Oh, iya. Aku lupa kau baru saja berulang tahun, eh?"_

_"Diam… ugh…"_

_Shizuo mencoba sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menegangkan tubuhnya, tapi hal itu sangat susah dilakukan, apalagi ketika ujung jemari Izaya menyentuh sesuatu di dalam tubuhnya yang membuat dia berteriak nikmat. Kedua tangannya menggenggam kain kimono-nya yang terbentang di bawah tubuhnya, yang sedikit basah karena rumput._

_"Kurasa kau siap sekarang…" ujar Izaya sambil menraik keluar jemarinya dan mengeluarkan ereksinya dari kekangan. "Aku boleh masuk, kan?"_

_Dia masuk ke dalam tubuh Shizuo yang panas dan ketat. "Ah… Shizu-chan… kau benar-benar masih polos, ya?" komentarnya ketika melihat Shizuo yang kehabisan napas._

_"I-za…ya…" erang Shizuo terputus-putus karena udara terus-menerus meninggalkan dadanya._

_Izaya bergerak maju, masuk lebih dalam menyusupi lubang Shizuo, membuat si pirang di bawahnya meronta pelan. "Iza…ya… jangan… berhenti…" desah Shizuo sambil mencoba untuk mengeluarkan kekuatan tidak normalnya seperti biasa, tapi entah apa yang membuatnya tidak mampu._

_"Hm? Jangan takut, Shizu-chan. Mana bisa aku berhenti menikmati tubuhmu seperti ini."_

_"Bukan itu…!"_

_"Aih? Kau kan minta aku untuk jangan berhenti, kan?" balas Izaya sambil mendorong ereksinya masuk lebih keras._

_"Hyah!" pekik Shizuo ketika titik dalam tubuhnya itu tersentuh lagi dan membuatnya mengeluarkan semennya yang membasahi perutnya dan baju Izaya._

_"Hoh… sudah keluar lagi? Kau benar-benar anak kecil, ya, Shizu-chan?" goda Izaya, senang melihat mata Shizuo yang setengah tertutup dan mulut yang basah oleh liur dari ciuman-ciuman mereka, juga rona merah yang menghiasi wajah Shizuo yang manis. Dia mempercepat gerakannya, dan dalam waktu singkat Shizuo juga terangsang lagi._

_"Kalau aku anak kecil… berarti kau… pedophile… kutu…"_

_"Hey, aku baru 21 tahun!" protes Izaya sambil terus bergerak. _

_Shizuo tidak membalas, hanya mengeluarkan kata yang sama dari mulutnya."Izaya… Izaya… Izaya…" dia terus memanggil nama Izaya yang terus bergerak mendekati batasnya._

_Seketika Izaya memeluknya erat-erat dan menciumnya, lidahnya bergerak masuk ke dalam mulut Shizuo yang panas. Tubuh mereka terasa panas, seakan-akan terbakar oleh api, tapi tidak menyakitkan. Rasanya nikmat dan… memabukkan._

_Satu gerakkan lagi, Shizuo untuk kedua kalinya melepaskan semennya, menyebabkan tubuhnya menegang dan dia menyempitkan lubangnya, meremas erekssi Izaya, dan Izaya juga mencapai batasnya. Semennya keluar, membanjiri lubang Shizuo yang ketat._

_Keduanya diam menarik napas yang hilang. Izaya lebih dulu mengatur napasnya yang terengah. Dia menarik keluar miliknya, sedikit cairan putih kental ikut keluar, bercampur dengan sedikit darah._

_"Er… Shizu-chan…"_

_"Hng?" balas Shizuo, terlalu malas untuk benar-benar membalas._

_"Kau berdarah. Sepertinya aku terlalu kasar…" ujar Izaya pelan. Dia menunggu pukulan atau teriakkan yang akan datang, tapi dia tidak menerimanya._

_"Hm…" tanggap Shizuo._

_Izaya menatap Shizuo yang terbaring telanjang di bawah siraman cahaya bulan malam itu. Kulitnya yang agak basah berkilau, juga begitu dengan bibirnya yang sedikit basah dan merah oleh ciuman. Sapuan rona merah tetap berada di bawah mata madunya yang hangat dan lembut. Dia menunduk dan menjilati cairan yang membasahi perut Shizuo._

_"Hey… itu geli…" ujar Shizuo, tapi tidak keberatan._

_Pemuda bermata merah itu kembali menatap Shizuo. Dia tahan wajah Shizuo dengan kedua tangannya, lalu dia mencium Shizuo dengan lembut, tetapi mendominasi. Lidahnya menjelajahi lagi mulut Shizuo yang panas dan manis._

_Sesaat kemudian, dia melepaskan ciuman itu. Shizuo bisa merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri dalam mulutnya karena tadi Izaya menjilati semennya. Oh, ya._

_"Bulan yang membuatmu melakukannya?" tanya Shizuo sambil tersenyum manis._

_"Tidak. Aku yang ingin melakukannya."_

_Dia mencium Shizuo lagi._

* * *

"Izaya," panggil sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Di ambang pintu ke taman belakang, Hibiya berdiri dengan seorang Heiwajima bermata merah. Psyche entah pergi kemana. Mungkin dia sudah masuk tanpa bilang dullu ketika Izaya sedang asik melamun.

"Hibiya? Kenapa dia ada disini?"

"Er… karena."

Izaya mengerutkan keningnya tidak suka. "Kenapa dia ada disini? Dia seharusnya berada di rumah Heiwajima dan menunggu waktu untuk disidang!" bentak Izaya.

Hibiya mengerlingkan matanya. "Karena, Izaya, keadaan berubah. Kau tahu, anak ini diculik oleh kaum Noire untuk bekerja bagi Kaikyou. Entah kenapa, sepertinya dia diculik karena satu dan lain hal.

"Nah, kediaman Orihara bisa dibilang tempat paling aman… ya, setelah kediaman Heiwajima, tapi kita tidak boleh membuat orang sakit disana bertambah sakit karena mengetahui anaknya dalam bahaya. Sekarang, aku ingin kau, rakyat jelata, mencabut tuntutanmu sebelum utusan hakim datang besok pagi."

"Tapi—"

"Izaya," ayah Izaya muncul di belakang Hibiya. "Lakukan saja."

"Baiklah! Terserah kalian saja!" balas Izaya marah sambil berjalan masuk ke rumahnya untuk menelepon pengadilan.

"Oh, ya ampun. Dia semarah itu," gumam Hibiya pada Shirou.

"Kurasa, karena anak ini ada hubungannya dengan Shizuo?"

"Shizuo? Heiwajima yang dulu selalu dia puja itu? Yang sekarang sakit-sakitan itu? Shizuo yang sama dengan Shizuo yang Tsukishima panggil 'Okaa-san'?"

Shirou mengangguk pelan tapi tegas. "Ya… aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku mengatakannya. Aku tidak suka anakku dipermainkan, tapi Kichirou itu sahabatku," ujar Shirou pelan sambil memijit kedua pelipisnya yang entah kenapa terasa sakit. "Dan kurasa, Shizuo punya alasan sendiri kenapa dia membenci Izaya."

Shirou berjalan masuk ke rumah tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, meninggalkan Hibiya yang terdiam sambil memandang Heiwajima bermata merah yang dari tadi menggenggam ujung bajunya. "Hahh… ayo sini. Kau harus kukenalkan pada Roppi. Yang, aku yakin, sudah cukup kau kenal."

* * *

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

Q^Q

Duh. Ternyata memang berjalan dengan sangat amat lambat sekali ni fic. OAO *jambak rambut, teriak, lari keliling-keliling*

Saia harap ga sampe bikin bosen. Maaf kalo jadi kepanjangan gini, soalnya akhir-akhir ini, saia berlatih membuat novel, dan… ya, bilang lah, ini efek samping dari latihan bikin novel? Ya, anggap aja begitu, ya? *insert puppy eyes*

Akhirnya, pindah rating juga… *tebar kembang tujuh rupa*

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chappie-chappie sebelumnya; **ladyGerman**, **Zimmy**, **Me Anon**, dan **killinheaven**. Makasih buat para silent readers yang sudah baca sampe sini. Baca cerita saia butuh banyak perjuangan, soalnya, haha... *plakked*

Ehehe…

Saia minta ripiunya lagi, boleh? :D


	8. Chapter 8: Seelevium?

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Roppi masih tetap tidak percaya dia melihat Tsukishima, anak remaja yang mungkin memegang rekor mengatakan 'maaf' terbanyak, bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang utusan hakim, dari semua orang.

**Pairing:** Untuk sekarang, sedikit Tsugaru/Shizuo. Nanti Izuo, dan nanti bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:**Saia melakukan kebodohan. Harusnya umur Izaya di chap sebelumnya itu 21, bukan 20. Udah saia edit, sih, tapi yang udah terlanjur baca dia umurnya 20… maaf, saia benar-benar melakukan kebodohan yang bodoh~! DX

Okey, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Roppi, kesini sebentar," sebuah suara membangunkan Roppi yang sedang tertidur di kamarnya. Dengan hati kesal, Roppi membukakan pintu kamarnya dan melihat Hibiya yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya. Bersama dengan remaja pirang yang waktu itu mencoba membunuhnya.

"Jadi, Hibiya, kenapa dia ada disini?" tanya Roppi sambil menguap dan bersandar pada kusen pintunya.

"Ya, keadaan berubah, Roppi. Mulai sekarang dia akan tinggal disini untuk mendapat perlindungan. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti, sih, dengan segala macam apalah itu semuanya yang Tsugaru katakan. Tapi, kurasa dia memang harus diamankan. Kaikyou akan terus megincarnya," jelas Hibiya panjang lebar.

"Dan…?"

"Tidak mungkin kita menyuruhnya tinggal di penjara atau tidur sendirian karena itu akan sangat berbahaya. Jadi, mulai hari ini, kau sekamar dengannya.

Roppi menoleh ke dalam kamarnya. Kamar itu luas, tapi tidak dengan tempat tidurnya karena Roppi tidak suka berada sendirian di tempat tidur luas. "Kurasa tidak bisa. Kecuali kalau dia mau tidur di sofa. Dan bangun dengan badan kaku karena tidur sambil duduk," balas Roppi sambil menunjuk sofanya yang memang hanya untuk diduduki satu orang.

"Sudah kusuruh orang untuk mengganti tempat tidurmu sebentar. Tidak masalah, kan?"

"Ya, sudah," jawab Roppi tanpa rasa keberatan sama sekali.

"Hoh…" gumam Hibiya.

"Apa?"

"Tidak. Kukira kau akan keberatan."

"Tidak juga. Aku sedikit penasaran dengannya," balas Roppi sambil menarik tangan Tsukishima yang dari tadi diam saja agar remaja itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "Dan, sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat mengganti tempat tidurku. Aku mau tidur sekarang."

* * *

Mereka berdua, Tsukishima dan Roppi, berbaring di atas tempat tidur baru yang luas. Keduanya sama-sama tidak bisa tidur. Yang satu karena tidak biasa dengan tempat tidur yang baru, yang satu karena sama sekali tidak lelah setelah beberapa jam tertidur selama dihipnotis.

"Jadi… namamu Tsukishima, hah?"

"U-un… iya…"

Roppi memandang teman sekamarnya yang meringkuk di ujung tempat tidur. "Kau tidak terlalu banyak bicara, ya."

"E-eh? Maaf…"

"Maaf? Untuk apa meminta maaf?"

"Eh? Sa-salah? Maaf…"

"Tidak, aku hanya tidak suka kau meminta maaf kalau tidak salah."

"Aih! Maaf!"

"Argh! Berhenti meminta maaf!" bentak Roppi sambil duduk. Tsukishima juga langsung terduduk dan berkali-kali menunduk.

"Maaf! Maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Roppi memandang Tsukishima yang masih juga menunduk dalam-dalam. "Ya, sudahlah. Kau tidak salah. Berhenti menunduk."

"Baiklah," balas Tsukishima sambil kembali mengangkat wajahnya, memandang Roppi dengan matanya yang berwarna merah.

"Tidur sana."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," jawab Tsukishima sambil menunduk lagi.

Roppi turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Kau mau susu hangat? Kata Izaya, itu bagus untuk membuat mengantuk."

* * *

Pagi-pagi. Sebuah ketukan terdengar menggema di ruangan utama yang mewah bangunan utama rumah itu. Namie langsung berjalan menuju pintu dan membukakannya. Di pintu, berdiri seorang pria berpostur tinggi tegap dengan setelah baju yang rapi dan rambut cokelat tua yang tersisir rapi ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi, ada yang—"

"Aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Orihara-dono."

Namie sedikit bingung. "Orihara yang mana, kalau boleh kutahu?"

"Orihara Izaya. Aku kesini untuk mengambil Heiwajima Tsukishima untuk dibawa ke pengamanan negara."

"Penjara, maksudmu?" suara Izaya bergema di ruangan itu. "Selamat pagi, tuan utusan hakim. Kukira aku sudah mencabut tuntutanku tadi malam?" ujar Izaya dengan seringainya yang, kata Tsugaru dulu, bisa membuat semua orang mengira dia adalah ilmuwan gila seperti Shinra.

"Ya. Anda juga sudah menjelaskan keadaannya, bahwa anak itu bekerja untuk… 'dia', kan?"

"Heiwajima Kaikyou. Kau terlalu takut untuk menyebutkan namanya, tuan utusan hakim?"

Utusan hakim itu diam dan berdeham sedikit. "Aku Xavier Aletheia. Dan, ya, bukan hanya diriku, banyak orang yang takut menyebut namanya."

"Ya, tapi itu semua selesai. Aku sudah mencabut tuntutanku semalam. Jadi, kau tidak usah berada disini lagi, ya, kan, Roppi-chan?"

Roppi muncul juga dari balik pintu yang tadi Izaya lewati. "Ya. Semuanya sudah baik-baik saja."

"Tidak. Karena anda sudah mencabut tuntutan anda, aku tidak mengambilnya untuk tuduhan usaha membunuh Hachimenroppi-dono."

Izaya merengutkan wajahnya. "Lalu? Untuk apa?"

"Aku datang untuk mengambilnya karena dia berbahaya. 'Dia' mungkin saja datang kesini untuk mengambil kembali anak itu. Dia adalah ancaman bagi negara"

"Kaikyou maksudmu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Tidak bisa. Tsugaru bisa membunuhku kalau aku menyerahkan anaknya padamu. Masa kau tega," balas Izaya sambil melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Xavier, seperti katanya, langsung melemparkan beberap bola api dari tangannya, yang langsung dihindari dengan mudah oleh Izaya. "Aku harus mengambilnya sekarang."

Izaya berjalan mundur sambil mengeluarkan pisau-pisau dari kantongnya. "Bagaimana kalau aku tidak mau? Ya, sebenarnya, aku tidak keberatan kau mengambilnya, tapi aku tidak suka membuat masalah dengan keluarga Heiwajima, kau tahu," balas Izaya sambil menghindari bola api yang dilemparkan ke arahnya.

Tsukishima tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja di ruangan itu karena mendengar ribut-ribut. Xavier menyeringai menang. Dia melewati Izaya dan langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Tsukishima dan menariknya. "Kau harus ikut denganku, monster!"

Tsukishima mencoba untuk lepas, tapi dia tidak bisa. Tangannya juga serasa terbakar karena tangan Xavier yang panas. Kalau Tsukishima tidak memakai lengan panjang, dia yakin tangannya pasti sudah melepuh sekarang.

Roppi mencoba untuk menangkap Xavier dengan lengan-lengan auranya, tapi utusan hakim itu cukup lincah untuk bisa menghindar sambil menarik Tsukishima.

"Kau berbahaya. Kau harus ikut denganku dan dihancurkan," ujar Xavier pada Tsukishima yang hanya diam.

"Aku tidak mau ikut," jawab Tsukishima.

"Kau harus ikut."

Sebuah anging dingin kencang seakan mendorong dirinya lepas dari Tsukishima. "Aku tidak mau ikut. Itu berarti aku tidak mau ikut dan tidak akan ikut," ulangnya sambil memandang Xavier dengar mata yang dingin, mata merah yang seakan lebih dingin dari es.

Roppi kaget ketika auranya yang masih berbentuk lengan-lengan kurus tiba-tiba bergerak ke arah Tsukishima dan membentuk sebuah sabit besar di tangannya. "Tsukishima…?"

"Keluar. Pergi dari sini," perintah Tsukishima pelan sambil mengangkat sabit hitam di tangannya tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menebas Xavier yang hanya membeku di tempatnya. "Pergi atau kau akan kubunuh."

Xavier segera bangkit dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

"Tsukishima…?" Roppi masih tetap tidak percaya dia melihat Tsukishima, anak remaja yang mungkin memegang rekor mengatakan 'maaf' terbanyak, bisa bersikap seperti itu pada seorang utusan hakim, dari semua orang.

Tsukishima berbalik dan memandang Roppi dan Izaya, juga Namie, yang hanya memandangnya diam. Ropppi tahu mata itu. Itu bukan mata Tsukishima yang dia lihat semalam. Itu mata yang sama dengan Tsukishima yang dulu mencoba membunuhnya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu," ujar Tsukishima dengan suara yang dingin sebelum matanya berubah menjadi seperti biasa lagi. Dia melihat ruangan yang berantakan itu. "Ah, maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Tidak ada yang bisa berkata-kata. Kecuali Roppi. "Hey, Tsukishima. Temani aku latihan. Aku belum mendapatkan pertarungan yang seru akhir-akhir ini setelah dengan dirimu," ujarnya sambil berjalan keluar dari bangunan itu.

"Baiklah," jawab Tsukishima sambil mengikuti Roppi.

* * *

Roppi menebas Tsukishima dengan sebuah pisau di tangannya, lengan hitam mencoba untuk menggapai Tsukishima yang dengan cepat menghindarinya. Mereka sudah seperti ini selama lima belas menit sekarang. Dan dari tadi, Roppi saja yang menyerang sementara Tsukishima menghindari semua serangannya dengan baik.

"Kau tidak menyerang, Tsukishima?" Roppi tidak terlihat senang.

"Maaf," balas Tsukishima.

"Baiklah, kalau itu maumu," ujar Roppi sambil mengeluarkan aura hitamnya lagi. Wajahnya tidak terlihat main-main lagi seperti tadi. "Aku paling tidak suka dengan manusia. Apalagi yang hanya bisa menghindar. Jadi, kalau kau mati, jangan salahkan aku!" serunya sambil menerjang ke arah Tsukishima dengan aura hitam yang membentuk ribuah jarum besar untuk menusuk Tsukishima.

'Mata itu lagi!' batin Roppi ketika melihat mata Tsukishima berubah. Remaja itu langsung menghindar degan cepat dan muncul di belakangnya.

"Yang pertama waktu itu, aku sudah mencoba untuk berlaku lembut padamu. Kali ini, tidak akan lagi, anak naif," suara Tsukishima terdengar dingin ketika mengatakan ini.

Aura hitam berbentuk jarum sekarang menghilang dari sekelilingnya. Ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, dia kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh. Matanya terbelalak memandang Tsukishima yang memegang sabit tinggi-tinggi, siap untuk menebasnya kapanpun.

Dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan auranya, dan dia hanya bisa terdiam menunggu sabit itu menebasnya.

Tapi dia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Sabit di tangan Tsukishima menghilang ke udara begitu saja. Remaja berambut pirang itu terlihat lega, entah untuk alasan apa. "Maaf," bisiknya pelan.

Roppi memandang Tsukishima sambil berdiri. "Sebenarnya, kau kenapa?" tanyanya heran. Tadi Tsukishima mengusir seorang utusan hakim, lalu sekarang menyerangnya. Jangan bilang Tsukishima mempunyai kepribadian ganda.

"I-itu… itu kekuatanku…" jawab Tsukishima pelan.

"Kekuatanmu?" tanya Roppi. Oh, jadi bukan kepribadian ganda.

"Iya. Aku Seelevium."

"Jadi… yang tadi itu…"

"Ya, tentu saja bukan Tsuki-sama," ujar sebuah suara dari belakang Roppi. Disana berdiri seorang pria berambut hitam dengan mata berwarna hitam kebiruan dan kulit putih pucat yang memakai kimono hitam dengan obi abu-abu dan sebuah haori putih bercorak bunga berwarna abu-abu. "Dia bahkan terlalu lembut untuk membunuh seekor lalat."

"Kau…" Roppi kehilangan kemampuan untuk berbicara untuk sesaat.

"A-ah… Mikazuki-san, kau tidak boleh sering-sering keluar begini," ujar Tsukishima.

"Hm? Hanya sekali-sekali kok, Tsuki-sama. Kalau aku tidak kuat, nanti aku kembali ke dalam tubuhmu lagi," jawab pria berambut hitam bernama Mikazuki itu. "Aura pemuda itu kuat," lanjutnya sambil menunjuk Roppi, "aku bisa memadatkan tubuhku untuk sementara dengan bantuan auranya."

"Ung… jangan lama-lama. Mikazuki-san kan—"

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" suara Roppi kembali terdengar. Dia menatap Mikazuki dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, seakan tidak percaya bahwa pria itu sedang ada disana, berdiri di hadapannya. Dan bisa disentuh.

"Hm? Kan sudah kubilang, anak naif, auramu kuat, jadi aku bisa menggunakannya untuk memadatkan diriku yang hanya berupa roh ini," jawab Mikazuki sambil membenarkan haori-nya yang agak merosot.

"Kau harusnya sudah mati!" teriak Roppi.

"Roppi-san…?"

"Tsukishima, katakan padaku ini semua hanya bohong. Orang ini bukan Mikazuki yang 'itu', kan?"

"Anak naif, kau benar-benar seorang penyangkal yang buruk," dia berjalan mendekati Roppi. "Aku memang 'dia', Mikazuki yang tubuhnya kalian hancurkan berapa abad lalu."

* * *

"Seelevium. Kekuatannya adalah untuk 'dirasuki' oleh roh dan membiarkan tubuhnya dipergunakan oleh roh itu. Selain 'dirasuki', seorang Seelevium bisa juga mengendalikan aura seorang Auverleine. Kelemahannya, jika dia lengah, roh apa saja bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya, apalagi seorang Seelevienna yang memang kekuatannya adalah merasuki dan mengambil alih tubuh. Kau yakin, Tsukishima seorang Seelevium, Shinra?" tanya Tsugaru sambil menghisap asap dari pipa rokoknya. Keduanya diam di ruang tamu Shinra setelah Hibiya pulang membawa Tsukishima bersamanya.

"Iya, aku yakin seratus persen."

"Kenapa?"

"Selain menyebut Kaikyou sebagai tuannya, Tsukishima juga menyebut-nyebut nama 'pria itu' sebagai temannya. Tapi, sepertinya otak Hibiya memang untuk menyimpan informasi, bukan untuk mengolahnya. Dia tidak sadar Tsukishima seorang Seelevium. Dan, penelitianku yang kulakukan sehari sebelum Hibiya kemari juga berhasil. Tsukishima berbicara dengan roh kucing hitam yang mati disini berapa waktu yang lalu. Dia bahkan mengelus kepala kucing itu."

"Baiklah, lupakan tentang penelitianmu dulu. Kau yakin, 'dia' juga terlibat?"

"Ya… kau tidak bisa menyangkal kalau Kaikyou terlibat, ada kemungkinan besar 'dia' juga terlibat."

"Jadi, kalau dia benar-benar seorang Seelevium, kemungkinannya hanyalah Kaikyou ingin mengambil alih tubuh Tsukishima, dan Roppi akan dia manfaatkan auranya karena pemuda itu seorang Auverleine. Mungkin untuk mengambil tubuh-'nya' yang disegel."

"Ya, 'dia' memang percaya tubuhnya dihancurkan, tapi pada kenyataannya, leluhurmu dan leluhur keluarga Orihara hanya menyegelnya, kan?"

"Aku hanya berharap Kaikyou tidak menemukan cara untuk menemukan tubuh itu."

Shinra mengambil gelas teh Tsugaru yang sudah kosong. "Kau tahu, Tsugaru? Ini semua rasanya seperti menguak kembali masa-masa gelap keluargamu dan Izaya."

"Juga menguak kembali masa lalu gelap Hewajima Kaikyou dan Orihara Mikazuki," balas Tsugaru sambil kembali menghisap pipa rokoknya.

* * *

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

Oh. Eim. Ji.

Astaga naga… kenapa jadi sepanjang ini? *jambak rambut*

Ung… mohon maaf kalo terlalu panjang ato bikin bingung. Tolong kasih tahu saia mana yang membingungkannya. Dan, saia agak pusing cara menjelaskan kekuatan Tsukishima. Tapi, gampangnya sih, badan dia 'dibuat khusus' untuk 'dirasuki' oleh roh. Jadi, Mikazuki itu roh yang udah biasa merasuki Tsuki. Dan, ya, Kaikyou itu Seelevienna. Plus, lagi, cerita di atas itu allurnya malam, terus pagi, terus kembali ke malam sebelumnya pas Tsuki dibawa pulang ama Hibiya.

Duh, beneran susah ngejelasinnya. DX Tolong kasih tau saia kalo bingung sama itu benda (Seelevium+vienna dan lain-lainnya), dan mungkin saia akan bisa menjelaskannya dengan lebih jelas nanti.

Makasih buat ripiu di chap sebelumnya; **Zimmy**, **Shinju Ageha**,** ladyGerman**, dan **Narin kimi chan**. Juga terima kasih pada para silent reader yang udah mantengin cerita agak (terlalu) gaje ini. Haha…

Tolong ripiunya untuk bahan bakar dan untuk masukan bagi saia~! :D


	9. Chapter 9: The Truth and The First Lie

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Shinra hanya bisa mengutuk mulutnya yang baru saja membocorkan rahasia yang tidak seharusnya dia bocorkan.

**Pairing:** Untuk sekarang, sedikit Tsugaru/Shizuo. Past Izuo, dan nanti bulan Juni (ada yang tahu maksudnya?)

**Rate:** M

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan: **Err... ada author's note di akhir cerita untuk **Me Anon** dan **Kanra-chan**. Hehe. Dan hari ini saia melanggar hak asasi manusia karena banyak makan cireng. :/**  
**

Enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Nii-chan, minum obatnya," suruh Delic sambil menuangkan air ke dalam gelas. Shizuo menurut dan menelan tablet-tablet berwarna-warni di tangannya dan meminum air yang diberikan Delic.

Tsugaru belum pulang dari tadi malam, mungkin karena dia tiba-tiba sibuk. Tapi, Shizuo lebih memikirkan kapan dia akan bertemu dengan anaknya yang kata Tsugaru akan datang kemarin.

"Delic…" panggilnya pada Delic yang sudah berjalan sampai ke ambang pintu.

"Kenapa, Nii-chan?"

"…" Shizuo ingin meminta Delic untuk membiarkannya jalan-jalan, tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bisa.

"Ada apa, Nii-chan? Kepalamu sakit lagi? Mau kuambilkan obat pereda sakit?" tanya Delic khawatir.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Kau kerja sampai malam lagi hari ini?" jawab Shizuo. Dia tahu kalau dia meminta Delic untuk membiarkannya jalan-jalan, adiknya itu pasti akan mengiyakannya. Dan berjalan-jalan berarti dia akan lelah. Lelah berarti penyakitnya akan bertambah parah. Kalau penyakitnya bertambah parah, dia hanya akan merepotkan semua orang. Lagi.

"Sepertinya. Ada banyak tentara baru yang harus kuajarkan bertarung, dan masih banyak juga yang harus kuseleksi," jawab Delic sambil menunjukkan wajah malasnya yang berhasil membuat Shizuo tertawa kecil. "Memangnya kenapa?

"Hari ini Tsukishima tidak akan jadi kesini lagi sepertinya. Aku sedikit kesepian," balas Shizuo.

"Kalau aku bisa pulang cepat, aku langsung pulang. Nii-chan mau kubawakan apa?"

Shizuo menggeleng pelan sambil membaringkan dirinya ke tempat tidur dan menutup matanya. "Tidak usah merepotkan diri. Aku baik-baik saja begini."

Delic memandang kakaknya yang sekarang tertidur.

"Tsugaru-nii-chan… kenapa belum pulang juga?" gumam Delic sambil menutup pintu kamar di belakangnya.

* * *

Sekarang Shinra hanya bisa berusaha untuk tetap menghidupkan suasana ruang tamunya yang serasa seperti kuburan sejak tadi Izaya datang untuk mengobrol tanpa tahu ada Tsugaru di rumahnya. Tsugaru yang diam dan Izaya yang juga diam bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

"Err… jadi, kalian mau kue lagi?" tanya Shinra sambil membukakan pintu untuk Celty yang baru datang. "Celty membawa banyak kue, lihat?"

[Kenapa mereka?] ketik Celty pada PDA-nya.

Shinra tidak tahu mau menjawab apa pada Celty. Menjawab Tsugaru dan Izaya sedang bermain siapa-yang-bisa-diam-lebih-lama, tidak mungkin Celty percaya. Bilang mereka saling memberikan _silent treatment_, mana mungkin karena mereka berdua bukan sedang berkelahi. Ya, mereka memang sedang berkelahi, tapi tidak secara terang-terangan.

Akhirnya, Shinra memutuskan untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan selain kue apa yang diinginkan kedua temannya. "Jadiii… Izaya, bagaimana Tsuki-kun di rumahmu?"

"Ya, selain mengusir seorang utusan hakim dan hampir membunuhnya… kurasa dia tidak terlalu buat masalah," jawab Izaya sambil menyeruput kopi hitam pahitnya dari cangkir. "Kudengar dari Roppi, dia Seelevium, eh, Tsugaru?"

Tsugaru mengangguk. "Ya, itu benar."

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia diamankan negara saja?"

"Tidak. Negara akan menghancurkannya."

"Kau bisa meminta mereka untuk melindunginya dan bukan membunuhnya," balas Izaya lagi, menyeringai begitu melihat kerutan merayapi kening Tsugaru.

"Tidak akan semudah itu. Lagipula, kalau kau memang benci melihatnya, kenapa tidak biarkan dia tinggal di satu ruangan tertutup di rumahmu saja. Aku yakin ada banyak ruangan rahasia disana," ujar Tsugaru sambil berusaha untuk tidak termakan emosi.

"Daripada begitu, kenapa tidak biarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu saja? Aku yakin Shizu-chan akan senang ada Tsuki-kun yang memanggilnya 'Okaa-san'."

"Tidak bisa. Penyakitnya bisa bertambah parah kalau dia tahu Tsukishima dalam bahaya."

"Oh? Shizu-chan bisa begitu juga? Kukira selama ini dia hanya bisa peduli pada dirinya sendiri."

"Diam. Dia bukan orang seperti itu, Izaya," Tsugaru mulai merasa kesal.

"Kau yakin? Dia bahkan menggunakan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkanku, kau tahu? Dia menggodaku, tidur denganku, dan—"

"Kubilang, diam!" bentak Tsugaru sambil mencengkran leher baju Izaya. "Kita tidak berbicara tentang dia, kita sedang berbicara tentang Tsukishima."

"Makanya kubilang, biarkan saja dia di rumahmu. Beres, kan? Dia akan senang bertemu dengan 'Okaa-san' dan 'Otou-san' tersayangnya."

"Dia memang akan senang, tapi semua ini butuh pertimbangan," geram Tsugaru.

"Tapi kurasa, itu adalah jalan terbaik, Tsugaru," balas Izaya sambil menyeringai lebar, senang dengan reaksi Tsugaru.

Udara di sekeliling Tsugaru menjadi dingin. Titik-titik es terbentuk di ujung jemari pria berambut pirang itu, makin lama makin banyak dan membentuk sebuah katana es yang tajam. Dia melempar Izaya ke sudut ruangan dan menyerangnya dengan katana-nya.

Izaya dengan mudah menghindari serangan Tsugaru. Hidup bertahun-tahun sebagai informan membuatmu harus pintar menghindar, dan Izaya telah menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh tahun hidupnya bekerja sebagai informan yang harus bekerja di tempat dimana nyawanya adalah taruhan.

Dia lalu melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil dari kantongnya, yang menurutnya lebih mudah digunakan daripada sihirnya sendiri. Dengan mudah pula Tsugaru menebas semua pisau itu sampai jatuh dan menacap ke lantai.

Tsugaru kembali menebaskan ketana di tangannya tanpa peduli dengan Shinra yang berteriak-teriak meminta mereka berhenti mencoba saling membunuh dan berhenti merusak rumahnya.

Keduanya terus saling menyerang dan saling berdebat. "Kau masih tidak berubah, Tsugaru. Kau terlau banyak pertimbangan."

"Ini menyangkut nyawa, Izaya! Memang harus banyak pertimbangan!"

"Tapi kukira aku tahu yang terbaik untuk Tsuki-kun. Biarkan saja dia bersama dengan Shizu-chan, dan mereka berdua akan senang."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! Aku ayahnya!"

Sebuah tabung berisi kepala, milik Celty, terjatuh dan pecah. Untung saja tidak sampai melukai kepala tersebut. Shinra segera memungut kepala itu dan berteriak, "Kau bukan ayahnya, Tsugaru! Kau tahu itu! Sekarang, kalian berdua berhenti merusak rumahku!"

Tsugaru terdiam mendengar teriakan Shinra.

Sesaat berlalu seperti seabad dan Shinra mengutuk mulutnya yang baru saja mengatakan itu. Shizuo sudah melarangnya untuk memberitahu orang lain mengenai hal itu. Juga melarangnya untuk membiarkan Tsugaru tahu bahwa Shizuo memberitahunya.

Sebuah tawa terdengar. "Apa itu benar? Kurasa cintamu padanya memang mebuatmu buta, Tsugaru!" cerca Izaya sambil terus tertawa. "Jadi, bukan hanya aku, tapi dirimu juga? Kurasa… Shizu-chan memang hanyalah seorang pelacur yang tidur dengan semua orang, eh, Tsugaru?"

"Diam…"

"Kau tahu Tsuki-kun bukan anakmu? Dan kau masih tetap membiarkan Shizu-chan membodohimu?"

"Diam."

"Jadi, anak siapa Tsuki-kun? Kau sepertinya tahu."

"DIAM!" teriak Tsugaru sambil melemparkan katana-nya ke arah Izaya yang nyaris terlambat menghindar. "Aku pulang," ujarnya sambil membuka pintu keluar dengan kasar dan melangkah pergi.

Izaya merasa menang dan dia tertawa senang. Rasanya lega sekali bisa menyakiti perasaan Tsugaru yang merebut Shizuo darinya. Setidaknya itu yang dulu dia kira. Tapi, tetap saja Tsugaru-lah yang menikah dengan Shizuo, bukan orang lain. Jadi, secara langsung atau tidak, Tsugaru yang merebut Shizuo darinya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, Shizuo sama sekali tidak mencintai Tsugaru.

Dia tertawa makin keras. "Kau percaya itu, Shinra?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Kau… tidak seharusnya mengatakan itu, Izaya."

"Heh. Memangnya kenapa? Itu kenyataannya."

Shinra menghela napasnya. "Karena… Tsukishima itu…"

* * *

Shizuo terbangun dari tidurnya. Matanya basah karena airmata.

Kali ini juga, mimpinya, yang mengulang terus masa lalunya yang ingin dia lupakan, dia dapatkan. Mimpinya tentang kebohongan pertama yang meluncur dari mulutnya. Kebohongan yang mungkin adalah awal dari semua ini.

"Izaya…" isaknya pelan. "Izaya… Izaya… maafkan aku…"

Airmata kembali membanjiri matanya.

* * *

_"Kau terlihat senang sekali hari ini, Izaya."_

_"Tentu saja aku senang, Shizu-chan. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."_

_"A-aku juga."_

_"Hm? Kalau begitu,kau duluan saja."_

_"Ah, k-kau duluan saja."_

_"Kau terlihat gugup, Shizu-chan. Ayolah, katakan padaku."_

_"Tidak. Kau duluan saja."_

_"Ehehe… akhirnya aku mendapat izin untuk bekerja di pemerintahan pusat. Ya, akan ada penyesuaian beberapa tahun sih, dan itu berarti aku tidak boleh meninggalkan asrama disana selama beberapa tahun. Ya… itu akan cukup membosankan."_

_"Eh?"_

_"Iya. Nanti aku akan pergi kesana dan bekerja sebagai informan juga. Aku akhirnya bisa bergerak di lingkup yang lebih luas. Aku bisa mencari informasi lebih banyak lagi. Aku bisa keluar juga dari kolam kecil ini, Shizu-chan."_

_"Begitu…"_

_"Iya. Ada apa? Kau tidak terlihat senang, Shizu-chan."_

_"Sebenarnya, Izaya…"_

_"Ya?"_

_Aku merasa gugup. Apa harus aku mengatakan ini padanya? Atau…_

_"Ayo hentikan permainan ini."_

_"Shizu-chan?"_

_"Aku lelah berpura-pura. Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu."_

_"H-hei…"_

_"Ya, kenyataannya, aku selalu membencimu! Tapi kau tidak pernah hancur dengan adanya diriku di dekatmu, malah sebaliknya!"_

_"Shizu-chan…"_

_"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu! Kenapa kau tidak hancur juga? Aku membencimu! Aku selalu membencimu!"_

_Setelah itu, aku berlari dari bukit walaupun aku tahu, dengan keadaanku seperti sekarang, aku tidak boleh terlalu banyak berlari. Aku bisa mendengar suaranya memanggilku, juga derap langkahnya menginjak dedaunan kering di lantai hutan ketika mengejarku memasuki hutan yang harus kami lalui jika akan pulang ke rumah dari bukit. Tapi itu semua tidak menghentikanku dari melangkah secepat yang aku bisa._

_Udara panas begitu menyengat sampai-sampai aku takut aku akan pingsan. Tapi aku bisa bernapas lega melihat pintu rumahku, pintu rumah keluarga Heiwajima._

_Aku segera membuka pintu dan langsung berlari masuk ke kamarku tanpa menghiraukan sapaan Delic di pintu. Aku hanya menyuruhnya untuk tidak membiarkan Izaya masuk._

_Dan aku menangis sendirian dalam kamarku yang entah kenapa terasa begitu gelap dalam sengatan matahari terang siang hari._

_Aku tidak boleh mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Izaya._

_Tidak boleh! _

_Aku tidak boleh memberitahu dirinya tentang hal ini! _

Dia tidak boleh tahu!

_Sambil mengelus pelan perutku yang rasanya sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya, aku menangis lebih keras._

_Izaya… kalau aku bilang sekarang aku mengandung anakmu, aku hanya akan menghalangimu, kan?_

* * *

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Ya, seperti yang kaudengar, Izaya. Tsukishima itu anakmu. Aku tidak tahu jelasnya, tapi dia anakmu."

Izaya tertawa lagi. "Hei… Tsugaru tidak menyuruhmu mengatakan itu untuk membuatku merasa bersalah, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Shizu-chan, kalau begitu?"

Shinra memang tidak menjawab, tapi matanya jelas mengatakan tidak.

Izaya kembali tertawa. "Aku tidak percaya hal itu. Aku pulang sekarang, Shinra. Nanti kukirim uang ke rekeningmu untuk ganti rugi kerusakan ini," ujarnya sambil berlalu dan keluar dari rumah Shinra. Dia terhenti sesaat ketika mengingat merahnya mata Tsukishima. "Tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin. Kau pikir apa, sih, Izaya?" dengusnya sambil terus berjalan.

* * *

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

Hell. Yeah. Sembilan bab dan saia bahkan belum sampe ke inti cerita. OxO'

Duh, stress, stress, stress… kenapa ternyata jadi selambat ini?

Oh, ya, reader-san-tachi (?), saia mau minta pendapat. Kalo misalnya satu chappie sampe lebih dari 2500 kata, bagaimana? Apakah kepanjangan? Ato segitu aja? Saia masih dilema… =x=

Makasih buat yang udah ripiu di chappie sebelumnya; **ladyGerman**, **Me Anon**, **Freir**, dan **Kanra-chan**. Dan terima kasih buat semua para silent reader-san~!

P.S:

**Me Anon**, maaf kalo bikin bingung. Ya… sebenernya, itu karena kebodohan bodoh saia (lagi) karena saia kebiasaan nulis bahasa Inggris (tapi ga di publish). Kalo 'dia'-nya Kaikyou, itu 'she' dan 'dia'-nya Mikazuki' itu 'he'. Nah… sialnya, di Indo itu, dua-duanya 'dia'. Jadi kebawa-bawa deh… nanti saia edit lagi, kok. Dan… Mikazuki itu mirip kayak Izaya dan para alter egos, hanya saja, kalo Izaya dkk itu petite-petite ga jelas, Mikazuki itu badannya kayak Shizuo versi anime kali, ya?

**Kanra-chan**, saia biasanya apdet tiap malem, kecuali hari Sabtu ama Minggu, dan terkadang Jumat, saia siang udah apdet, hehe… tapi, tergantung juga sih… kalo lagi males… ya seminggu ga apdet juga bisa… haha… =v=


	10. Chapter 10: Never, Even Though…

**Title:** The Lie Within

**Summary:** Tidak pernah, walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama tujuh belas tahun.

**Pairing:** Err… seperti biasanya, tapi ga ada Roppi ama Tsuki disini.

**Rate:** M. Anak baik, baca aja dan kasih saia ripiu biar saia seneng, ya? *geplakked*

**Disclaimer:** Nope~! Novel hebat bernama durarara! adalah milik seorang author hebat bernama Narita Ryohgo~!

**Bacotan:** Ni cerita udah berdebu, ya? QAQ Saia ga dapet ide terus, hahai. Dan, saia lagi nyerah mencoba untuk menemukan 'Mermaid' yang chappie 8. Mungkin nanti saia coba lagi, tapi ga dalam waktu cepat. Ato, malah, mungkin lebih cepet kalo saia tulis ulang aja, ya? =x= *maleeeesss~*

Mnyah! Kelas tiga malah makin ga produktip! Gimana ini? Ga guna dong saia naik kelas tiga? QAQ

Oh, well. Chappie super panjang karena udah berapa lama saia menelantarkan ni cerita.

Eniwei, enjoy~! :D

* * *

"Ahem, seperti yang kalian lihat, apa yang terjadi dalam lingkup pelindung buatanku akan tetap di dalam sana. Kalaupun kalian sampai, mudah-mudahan tidak, sekarat, begitu keluar dari pelindung, tidak akan ada segores pun luka pada kulit kalian.

"Jadi, bisa kita simpulkan bahwa departemen membutuhkan kekuatanku ini untuk mengetes kekuatan tarung antara dua orang atau lebih dalam satu pertarungan. Kesimpulan dari kesimpulannya, kalian akan sekarang berpasangan untuk bertarung di dalam sini," Delic akhirnya menyelesaikan penjelasan panjangnya tentang ruangan berdinding merah muda transparan yang dia bangun di tengah-tengah ruangan besar di bawah tanah tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Terdengar sedikit bunyi derap langkah ketika para tentara baru mencari pasangan untuk mereka lawan. Dalam lima menit, mereka semua berdiri dengan pasangan mereka.

"Sudah dapatkan pasangan? Sudah? Kalau begitu, kita mulai!" seru Delic sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakannya ke atas kepalanya seperti sedang mengangkat sesuatu.

Dalam hitungan detik, sebuah ruang kubus besar kembali muncul di tengah ruangan berdinding putih itu.

Terdengar bunyi pintu besi ruangan itu terbuka. Semua mata melirik ke arah pria berambut pirang yang melangkah masuk bergabung dengan mereka.

"Tsugaru-nii-chan? Kukira kau tidak sedang ada tugas hari ini?" ujar Delic sambil menurunkan tangannya yang masih terangkat tinggi-tinggi di udara begitu ruangan kubus itu selesai.

"Ya, kudengar kau akan melatih tentara baru hasil didikan—"

"Heiwajima Tsugaru, senang bertemu denganmu lagi." Seorang pria yang tadi berdiri di belakang barisan para tentara baru berjalan maju dengan bajunya yang lengkap dengan segala macam atributnya; sebuah kemeja biru muda dengan jas biru _navy_ dan lencana-lencana tersemat di dadanya. Sebuah topi tentara berwarna biru tua bertengger di kepalanya yang berambut perak. Matanya yang berwarna hijau gelap memandang Tsugaru dengan tajam.

"—Nathanael Shatterlain. Ternyata benar."

"Ah, kau tidak perlu menyebutkan nama panjangku. Aku tersanjung kau bisa mengingatnya."

Kerutan muncul di dahi Tsugaru. Jelas sekali dia tidak menyukai pria di hadapannya. Delic merasa tidak enak. Jarang sekali Tsugaru bisa sampai tidak menyukai orang.

"Hm… aku jadi terpikir sesuatu melihatmu disini. Bagaimana kalau kita berduel? Demi masa lalu?"

"Aku menang, Nathan. Aku mengalahkanmu, makanya aku bisa mendapat ranking S-S lebih duluan."

Nathanael Shatterlain tertawa sambil berjalan mendekati Tsugaru. "Ya, kau meraih ranking itu ketika umurmu 23 tahun. Itu memecahkan rekor Heiwajima Kichirou yang mendapatkan ranking itu pada umurnya yang ke-34."

"Ya, dan? Aku tidak melihat ada yang penting dalam percakapan ini. Aku mengalahkanmu.

"Tapi kau yang akan kalah kalau saja kau tidak membekukan kakiku dengan lantai."

Tsugaru menggeram sementara semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu terdiam melihat perdebatan kedua orang dengan rangking S-S di hadapan mereka.

"Uhm… Tsugaru-nii-chan? Kalau bisa, kami ingin memulai tes duelnya."

Nathanael tersenyum pada Delic. "Oh, begitukah, Delic-kun? Bagaimana kalau aku dan Tsugaru menyelesaikan sedikit pertarungan kami yang belum selesai?"

"Tidak ada yang belum selesai. Kita sudah menyelesaikannya dulu di ruangan ini, di hadapan para petinggi. Aku menang."

"Maaf, tuan Shatterlain. Aku tidak bisa mengizinkannya kecuali mereka mau," ujar Delic sambil menunjuk para tentara baru yang kelihatan bersemangat sekali untuk segera berduel, berharap agar semangat para tentara itu akan meyelamatkan Tsugaru dan Nathanael dari pertarungan.

"Kalian bersedia memberikan aku dan Tsugaru sedikit waktu untuk sedikit duel?" tanya Nathanael pada barisan tentara-tentara yang sepertinya tidak akan menghentikan terjadinya pertarungan.

"Siap, bersedia!" jawab mereka serentak.

Delic hanya mengutuk dalam kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu… aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Tapi, kau hanya bisa melakukannya kalau lawanmu—Tsugaru-nii-chan—juga bersedia untuk menerima tantanganmu."

"Bagaimana, Tsugaru?" tanya pria berambut perak itu pada Tsugaru. Seulas seringai yang selalu berhasil membuat Tsugaru kesal terpatri di wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Sekali ini saja," jawab Tsugaru sambil berusaha untuk tidak memotong kepala pria di hadapannya ini sebelum masuk ke dalam arena pertarungan buatan Delic. Sudah cukup dia marah karena Izaya hari ini. Seharusnya Nathanael di hadapannya ini tahu bahwa dia tidak suka disuruh bertarung, apalagi jika hanya untuk alasan remeh seperti ini.

Dia tidak curang. Dia hanya membekukan kaki lawannya agar pertarungan mereka cepat selesai karena dia tidak suka bertarung. Dan itu tidak dilarang! Kenapa Nathanael harus sampai membencinya seperti ini?

Delic dengan sedikit cemas memandang ke arah dua orang yang melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan berdinding merah muda transparan itu. Begitu keduanya berada di dalam, dinding itu menghilang, meninggalkan pola rumit yang membentuk rusuk-rusuk kubus raksasa yang membatasi ruang gerak mereka. Keduanya tidak bisa keluar sampai ada yang kalah atau sampai dia menghilangkan pelindung itu sekarang.

"Baiklah. Dimulai dalam hitungan ketiga. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Pada hitungan ketiga, Nathanael langsung menerjang Tsugaru dengan tembakan-tembakan pistolnya yang tadi disimpan di ikat pinggangnya. Tsugaru dengan tenang menangkis semua peluru yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya dengan perisai-perisai es kecil seukuran telapak tangannya. Tangannya dengan cepat membuat perisai-perisai tersebut di udara begitu peluru-peluru mendekatinya.

Semuanya terjadi dengan begitu cepat sehingga mata yang tidak terlatih akan sangat susah untuk melihat keduanya bergerak di dalam kubus itu. Jangankan melihat mereka bergerak, untuk melihat keduanya ada dalam kubus saja akan sangat susah.

Bunyi desingan peluru dan es yang pecah memenuhi ruangan itu. Ratusan pasang mata memandang ke dalam kubus itu.

Tsugaru terus menghindar sementara Nathanael terus menyerang. Ketika peluru miliknya habis, pria berambut perak dalam kubus itu langsung mengonsentrasikan energi ke telapak tangannya, membentuk sebilah pedang berwarna hitam. Dengan pedang itu, dia terus berusaha untuk menebas Tsugaru.

Sekali tebasan mengenai punggung tangan Tsugaru dan satu tebasan lagi melukai pipinya. Tsugaru langsung membentuk sebuah katana es di tangannya dan menangkis semua serangan Nathanael dengan cepat. Sebuah tebasan menebas tangan Nathanael sampai putus.

Pria itu mengumpat dan meringis kesakitan sambil terdiam. Dia terus meringis, meringis, dan meringis, dan akhirnya ringisan itu berubah menjadi sebuah tawa. Tsugaru memandang dengan diam.

"Ahahaha… haha… Tsugaru… hahahaha… kau lupa? Aku ini…" ujarnya setelah tawanya agak mereda sambil menunjukkan tangannya yang seharusnya sudah putus, "bisa regenerasi, ingat?"

Ya, Tsugaru ingat itu. Justru itulah alasan dia membekukan kaki, dan tangan, dan juga akhirnya bagian tubuh Nathanael yang lainnya katika bertarung melawannya dulu. Agar dia tidak bisa bergerak dan tidak bisa beregenerasi. Melawan lawan yang terus-menerus menumbuhkan anggota badannya yang putus benar-benar menyebalkan dan memakan waktu lama.

"Tapi, aku memilih untuk tidak membiarkan lawan memutuskan anggota badanku."

Dan begitu kalimat itu selesai terucapkan, Tsugaru segera diserang lagi oleh tebasan-tebasan pedang hitam milik Nathanael.

Setelah sekitar sepuluh menit menyerang dan bertahan, Tsugaru berdiri diam di pojok ruangan itu.

Nathanael tertawa puas. "Hanya itu kemampuanmu? Kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku kalau kau tidak membekukanku, kan? Apa menurutmu yang seperti itu pantas mendappat ranking S-S? Kurasa tidak."

Tsugaru tidak menjawab dan hanya memandangi lawannya. "Tertawalah sepuasmu. Regenerasi memang merepotkan. Tapi… tetap saja ada kelemahannya, kan?" ujarnya sambil membentuk satu lagi katana es di tangan kirinya. "Misalnya…" ucapnya sebelum tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul lagi di samping Nathanael, "…kalau kau tidak membiasakan dirimu dengan rasa sakit."

Terdengar bunyi benda yang jatuh. Lengan kanan Nathanael tergeletak lemas di atas lantai dengan darah merah segar merembes keluar dari bagian terpotongnya.

Dia berteriak sakit sambil mengonsentrasikan energinya di lengannya yang terpotong. Sebuah lengan muncul begitu saja.

"Kan? Ketika kau meringis tadi, kau memegangi pergelangan tanganmu, ada kerutan dalam di keningmu, mata terbuka lebar, pupil matamu mengecil, rahangmu terkatup kuat-kuat. Itu semua menunjukkan rasa sakit.

"Kalau kau hanya meringis pura-pura, aku akan tahu. Itu artinya kau sedang menghina diriku. Tetapi kau memang merasa sakit. Dan kau tidak terbiasa dengan rasa sakit. Kau masih harus banyak belajar, Nathan."

Tsugaru dengan cepat menebas berkali-kali tangan dan kaki Nathanael sementara Nathanael terus-menerus menumbuhkan anggota geraknya yang terpotong begitu saja oleh dua bilah katana Tsugaru.

"Dan, satu lagi kelemahanmu." Tsugaru berhenti menyerang dan berjalan mendekati Nathanael yang memandangnya dengan penuh rasa takut ketika tangannya yang tertebas tidak muncul lagi. "Ketika energimu habis terpakai dan kau tidak bisa ragi beregenerasi, kau akan kalah oleh rasa sakitmu sendiri."

Tsugaru mengayunkan katana-nya sekali, memisahkan kaki Nathanael dari tubuhnya. Teriakkan kesakitan dari pria berambut perak yang langsung terjatuh ke lantai itu tidak membuatnya mengubah air mukanya sama sekali.

Wajah Tsugaru tetap datar dan dingin menatap ke bawah, ke arah Nathanael yang memandangnya takut. "Dan, kau masih mengira dirimu pantas untuk mendapat ranking S-S? Kalau aku adalah seorang petinggi, aku tidak akan pernah memberimu izin untuk menyandang ranking itu sampai kau belajar untuk mengatasi kelemahanmu. Tapi, kau sudah terlanjur mendapat ranking itu, Nathan.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan mebuatmu kehilangan muka di hadapan anak-anak didikmu. Kau yang sudah mendapat ranking S-S dan menantangku bertarung tetapi tidak bisa mengalahkanku… bukankah itu benar-benar merupakan aib, Nathanael Shatterlain?"

Tsugaru mengangkat pedangnya.

"Aku menyerah! Tolong! Jangan tebas aku lagi! Aku mengerti!"

"Tidak ada kata menyerah di kehidupan nyata, Nathan…"

"Kumohon! Aku menyerah!"

"Dalam pertarungan asli, menyerah berarti kehilangan nyawa."

Nathanael mengatupkan matanya keras-keras sambil menunggu bilah tajam katana es Tsugaru menebasnya.

Tapi bilah tajam itu tidak pernah menyentuh kulitnya. Ketika dia membuka matanya, Tsugaru sudah berjalan mejauh dan keluar dari ruangan kubus itu.

Delic langsung menghilangkan pelindung itu untuk sementara dan potongan-potongan tubuh dari Nathanael menghilang. Tinggal dirinya saja yang terduduk di atas lantai putih dengan rasa sakit yang sebenarnya hanyalah tinggal mimpi buruk.

"Delic, aku pulang duluan," ujar Tsugaru sambil mengecup kening Delic yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Eh, ah, i-iya, hati-hati," balasnya sambil memegang keningnya. Sambil sedikit merasa kesal karena diperlakukan seperti anak kecil, Delic juga merasa senang walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu tahu kenapa dia merasa senang.

Kecupan itu, kan, hanyalah sebatas kecupan untuk seorang adik.

Begitu Tsugaru keluar, Delic langsung membuat ruangan berdinding merah muda transparan lagi. "Baiklah, sekarang kita bisa mulai tesnya, kan?"

* * *

"Kau terlihat kesal hari ini, Tsugaru-san," suara Shizuo menyambutnya ketika dia berjalan memasuki gedung utama kediaman Heiwajima.

"Ya. Banyak yang terjadi hari ini," jawabnya sambil berdiri dan mencium pipi Shizuo. "Dan, kau seharusnya istirahat, kau tahu."

Shizuo hanya tergelak pelan. "Kalau hanya untuk berjalan, aku sudah kuat."

Keduanya berjalan memasuki kamar Shizuo. Pintu berandanya terbuka lebar. "Kau tidak istirahat tadi?"

"Tidak. Aku memandang bulan. Lihat, warnanya ungu," jawab Shizuo sambil berjalan ke beranda dan mulai memandangi langit.

_Bulan lagi…_

"Biar kutebak. Kau ingin melihat Tsukishima?"

Sebuah anggukan kecil. "Dan juga Izaya."

Tentu saja. Alasan Shizuo suka sekali melihat bulan hanyalah karena kenangan manisnya dengan Izaya dan karena Tsukishima. Keduanya berhubungan dengan bulan.

"Warnanya tidak ungu, Shizuo," ujar Tsugaru sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Shizuo. Bulan tidak seharusnya berwarna ungu. Dan kalau memang Shizuo melihatnya berwarna ungu, hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Dia terlalu lelah dan berhalusinasi, atau dia mabuk. Yang kedua sepertinya tidak mungkin.

"Hm…"

"Bulannya tidak berwarna ungu," bisiknya sambil menciumi bagian belakang telinga Shizuo. Karena Shizuo tidak mabuk, dia bisa melakukan ini tanpa rasa bersalah karena Shizuo tidak akan lupa segalanya begitu dia sadar di pagi hari.

"Tsugaru-san…"

_Tapi, mungkin karena Shizuo lelah dia tidak sebaiknya melakukan ini._

Tsugaru membalikkan Shizuo sampai berhadapan dengannya. "Bulannya tidak ungu sama sekali…" bisiknya sekali lagi sambil menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Shizuo.

_Walaupun begitu juga… dia tetap ingin melakukannya._

Keduanya diam untuk sesaat. Tsugaru mengankat tangannya dan menyangga dagu Shizuo agar Shizuo tidak harus buang-buang tenaga untuk mempertahankan posisi kepalanya itu. Sesaat kemudia, Tsugaru mendapat keberanian untuk mencoba meyusup ke dalam mulut Shizuo. Lidahnya menjilat bibir Shizuo dan langsung masuk ketika Shizuo membuka mulutnya untuk menarik napas.

_Ini pertama kalinya, kan?_

Tsugaru tidak pernah tahu mulut Shizuo akan sepanas ini. Dia tidak pernah menyentuh Shizuo seperti ini sebelumnya.

Tidak pernah, walaupun mereka sudah menikah selama tujuh belas tahun.

Tidak pernah, walaupun dia benar-benar mencintai Shizuo.

Tidak pernah, walaupun dia ingin melakukannya.

Tidak pernah, karena dia tahu bukan dia yang Shizuo cintai.

Tidak pernah, karena dia tahu bahwa Shizuo sampai sekarang juga masih tetap mencintai Izaya.

_Dan sepertinya, masih tidak akan pernah._

Shizuo mendorong Tsugaru. Napasnya memburu dan jelas sekali matanya menunjukkan bahwa dia menyesal mendorong Tsugaru karena merasa hal itu tidak pantas dia lakukan.

Harusnya dia membiarkan Tsugaru karena, bagaimanapun juga, Tsugaru itu suaminya. Tapi semuanya terlanjur. Dia tidak bisa bilang dia mendorong Tsugaru karena dia tetap hanya menganggap Tsugaru kakak. Dia harus mencari alasan secepatnya. "Maaf, aku pusing lagi. Aku ingin istirahat, Tsugaru-san."

"Ah, maaf," Tsugaru mundur dan menuntun Shizuo kembali ke dalam kamarnya. Dengan lembut, seperti biasa, dia baringkan Shizuo ke atas tempat tidurnya dan dia selimuti Shizuo. "Selamat tidur, Shizuo."

"Ya…"

Tsugaru keluar perlahan dari kamar itu dan dengan perlahan juga menutup pintu geser dengan perlahan begitu Shizuo jatuh tertidur. Dia tertawa, merasa bodoh karena dia menyangka Shizuo akan membiarkannya.

"Kau terlalu arogan untuk mengaku kau butuh istirahat, Shizuo," gumamnya pelan sambil terus tertawa. Dia sadar alasan Shizuo sebenarnya.

Matanya terasa panas. Dia butuh menangis sekarang.

Tapi apa pantas kepala keluarga Heiwajima yang selanjutnya menangis?

_Aku tidak menangis. Ada debu di mataku._

Ya, dia akan menjawab seperti itu kalau Delic yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu sambil memanggil-manggil namanya menanyakan apa dia menangis tadi.

* * *

_"Kau apa, Shizuo?"_

_"Aku hamil, Okaa-san."_

_"Anak siapa?"_

_Shizuo tidak terlihat ingin mengatakannya, dia terus menghindari tatapan ibunya. Tapi ibunya terus mendesak dan Shizuo akhirnya hancur. Dia menangis dan mengaku dia mengandung anak Izaya._

_"Baiklah, Shizuo. Kau hanya punya dua pilihan; gugurkan kandunganmu atau menikah dan bertanggung jawab atas anakmu. Dan, karena aku tahu kau tidak akan memilih pilihan pertama, kurasa aku harus menyiapkan upacara pernikahan sekarang juga," ujar ibunya tanpa basa-basi._

_"Tidak bisa! Izaya akhirnya mendapat kesempatan dan aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia batal pergi hanya karena aku ingin dia bertanggung jawab!"_

_"Dan kau akan mencari siapa yang mau bertanggung jawab?"_

_"Aku… aku tidak tahu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa membiarkan Izaya tahu."_

_"Karena dia akan memilihmu ketimbang pekerjaannya?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Kau lebih peduli terhadapnya dibandingkan anakmu dan keluargamu?" Namiko mulai kehilangan kesabaran. Mungkin dia sudah menampar Shizuo kalau bukan suara Tsugaru yang menahannya._

_"Tunggu dulu, Namiko-san."_

_Napas wanita itu memburu karena gusar. Shizuo harusnya tahu cara membuat prioritas._

_"Apa, Tsugaru-kun?"_

_"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

_"Tsugaru-san!"_

_"Aku akan menikahi Shizuo."_

* * *

Tsugaru terbaring di kamarnya. Pengorbanannya dulu belum cukup untuk membuat Shizuo mencintainya. Dia bingung harus melakukan apa. Dia sudah menikahi Shizuo agar Izaya tidak harus bertanggung jawab dan bisa pergi tanpa beban untuk mencapai impiannya sebagai informan negara tingkat internasional.

Dia juga bingung akan satu hal. Sebenarnya, Shizuo-kah yang memanfaatkanya demi Izaya yang dia cintai? Atau, dirinyakah yang licik, yang memanfaatkan keadaan agar Shizuo menjadi miliknya?

Jawabannya mungkin sama seperti teka-teki paradoks. Seseorang itu sempurna karena dia punya kekurangan, tapi karena ada kekurangan itu, dia juga tidak sempurna. Jika seseorang tidak punya kekurangan, maka dia kekurangan sebuah kekurangan sehingga dia tidak sempurna, tetapi justru kurangnya sebuah kekurangan itu adalah sebuah kekurangan sehingga dia sempurna. Tetapi, lagi, dengan sebuah kekurangan, dia tetaplah tidak sempurna.

_Rumit dan berputar-putar._

Tapi, mungkin sebenarnya jawabannya adalah yang kedua; dialah yang licik dengan memanfaatkan keadaan agar Shizuo bisa menjadi miliknya karena Shizuo bukanlah tipe orang yang akan mau memanfaatkan orang lain.

_Jadi, ini bukan lagi paradoks?_

Ini bukan paradoks lagi. Dia yang licik.

Dan, tentang Delic. Apa dia sebaiknya tetap berpura-pura untuk tidak sadar akan perasaan pemuda itu?

Hari ini terlalu banyak yang terjadi. Dan Tsugaru tidak tahu besok pagi dia harus bilang apa pada Delic yang sekarang tertidur di sampingnya tanpa pakaian, kecuali haori biru miliknya yang dia pakai tanpa izin sebelum tertidur tadi.

Apalagi kalau Delic mengeluh tentang rasa sakit yang muncul di tubuh bagian bawahnya tiap kali bergerak.

Apa dia harus tersenyum dan berkata, "Semalam menyenangkan, Delic. Tapi, kau tahu kita tidak seharusnya melakukannya karena aku ini suami kakakmu. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak akan berharap hal yang sama terjadi untuk kedua kalinya," lalu pergi dan berkelakuan seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa?

Tidak mungkin dia bisa melakukan itu.

* * *

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

Okeh, jadi kalo ada yang ga ngerti maksudnya… ya, Tsugaru ama Delic ngelakuin 'itu' tuh, ngerti, kan? Mungkin nanti saia bikin detailnya, tapi untuk sekarang, segini aja. OwO

Tuh, kan bener. Ni cerita berdebu. =A=

Saia harus cepet-cepet cari inspirasi lagi, nih. Soalnya… susah ngisi bagian tengah-tengahnya. Kalo saia, kan, bikin cerita itu cuma mikirin awal dan akhirnya doan, sementara bagian tengah-tengahnya itu diimprovisasi. *bangga, geplakked*

Okeh, saia ga tau ini bagus apa ngga. Jadi… minta ripiunya supaya saia tahu, ya? Ya? Ya? PLEAAAASEEEEE~.

Boleh minta ripiunya, ya~? *puppy eyes*

See you next time~! :D


End file.
